Their Kingdom
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: What if Jackie and Hyde met long before their adventures in high school? What if they formed a secret friendship that no one knew about? This is just a cute little love story between two young kids who met under the difficulties in both their lives, but they find peace, joy and love with each other. Please read, love, and review! Thanks to Mystery Girl 911 for the cover image!
1. Jackie and Steven Meet

**What if Jackie and Hyde met long before their adventures in high school? What if they formed a secret friendship that no one knew about? This is just a cute little love story between two young kids who met under the difficulties in both their lives, but they find peace, joy and love with each other. **

**This is my third J&H story and I hope you love it. It begins during the summer, when Jackie is seven and Hyde is eight (: Of course I do not own That 70's Show, it would be a better world if I did **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Jackie and Steve Meet

Jackie Burkhart, age seven, was tired. Tired of this life. Tired of putting on a fake pretty smile, tired of pretending that everything was alright, tired of her "family" not really feeling like a family. She sat alone in her room, holding her favorite teddy bear close to her chest as tears slowly came out of her eyes. Her parents had once again caused her to feel like an ugly, horrible and unwanted reject, once again. They always made her feel this way.

Her father was barely ever home, he was usually at his job 24/7 or on some kind of long business trip. Whenever he was home however, he wasn't a very kind dad to her. He would drink and say mean things to Jackie, Jackie tried to pretend his words didn't hurt her, but they cut her deeper than she would ever let on. Her mother was a different kind of bad parent. She would also drink, but she would bring home "man friends" and they would "play" together. Whenever one of these men would come over, Jackie would hide in her room out of fear. Jackie's mother never said more to her but cold and cruel criticism. She would pick and prey at her daughter, til there was nothing left, but a sad little girl. Jackie read fantasy stories of kingdoms with a kind king, his loving queen and their perfect and happy princess. Jackie dreamed of her life being different, being happier and filled with more love, but Jackie was too tired to keep dreaming.

She wiped of her eyes with the back of her sleeve and put her teddy on the bed next to her. She got off the bed and squatted down next to her bed. She reached under her bed and pulled out a suitcase. She threw the suitcase on top of her bed and started filling it with some of her clothes, her favorite books, and a few toys. She slammed the suitcase closed and snapped it shut. She went to her desk area and pulled out a piece of paper that she took from her father's stationary. She wrote a very short, simple note, telling her parents she was running away and that she would never ever come back. She left this note on the pillow of her bed. She slipped on her jacket, then put some money and a bus map into her pocket. She then grabbed her teddy and suitcase.

She slowly and quietly left her room, tip-toed past her mother passed out in her parents' bedroom, and her father's study where he was close to screaming on the phone with his secretary. Jackie then found her way down the stairs and made it to the door way. She set down her suitcase for a moment to open the door, but before walking out of it, she looked over her shoulder at what she would be leaving behind. A big empty house, parents that didn't really love her, and a life of empty smiles. She nodded to herself that this was the right thing. Jackie Burkhart picked up her suitcase and walked out the door.

**. . .**

Steven Hyde, age eight, sat on the steps outside of his house. It was around 8:00 at night and the street lights were all lit up. His mother was currently inside with "Uncle Tom" and Hyde didn't want to be a witness to any of this. Hyde was wrapped up in a jacket that he found in the lost and found at school. His mother never would have been smart enough to think to buy him a jacket now that the weather was getting colder. Hyde was tired of his life. His mother had never been a good mother. She would almost forget about Steven most of the time, unless she needed him to go get her beer or drugs or something. He thought about his friends, Eric, Kelso, Donna and Fez. They all were really close with their families and their parents showed love for them. Even Red Forman with his "foot up your ass" attitude, showed some kind of love for his children. Hyde didn't have anyone to confide in, no one who also knew what he was going through. No one who really understood him.

Suddenly, Hyde saw a girl, a little girl, walking on the sidewalk across from his house. She maybe looked a year or two younger than him. She had curly black hair that looked like it went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a purple overcoat jacket, black tights and some black shoes. Hyde couldn't get a very good look at her face, she was too far away, but he could tell she was pretty. She was carrying a suitcase in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. It was obvious to Hyde that she was a run away, but her coat seemed to belong to someone who came from the wealthy side of town. Why would she be running away? He saw her sit down on a bench by the bus stop that was across the street from him. He thought she looked sad as he saw her wipe her eyes and pull some kind of folded up paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and studied it. He took a deep breath deciding he wanted to go talk to her.

He stood up from his porch, and ran across the street. He looked at the girl, but her eyes hadn't moved from the paper. He walked very slowly and all cool-like toward her. He stood right next to her, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. Hyde coughed into his hand to get her attention. Her head snapped up and she jumped a little when she finally noticed a boy standing next to her. Hyde saw she had big mismatched eyes, but they were still very pretty. She had a pretty face; Hyde hadn't ever really seen a girl that looked like her before.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. He wasn't really sure what to say to her, but he found her very interesting. She kept eye contact, but seemed to be searching for the right answer to give to him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said, looking very confused and scared. Hyde didn't mean to scare her, he just wanted to talk.

"I'm not that strange." He said smiling at her. She let out a small laugh, but then she straightened up and kept eye contact.

"Well, maybe, but I don't even know your name and you don't know mine." She said. He nodded and scratched his head. This girl was different from every other girl he had ever known.

"Ok, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Jackie, what's yours?" She asked.

"Hyde." He said, puffing out his chest a little when he said it so she could see he was tough.

"That doesn't sound like a real name." Jackie said to him.

"Well it is my name." He said, feeling a little annoyed at her comment. He then thought for a minute and said, "My last name."

"Well, what's your first name?" She asked, now very interested in this simple boy.

"I don't like my name." He said, shrugging, as if hoping that would make her forget about it. But no, it only made Jackie more interested.

"Please tell me." Jackie said, pouting her bottom lip. He almost laughed and smiled at how cute he thought that was.

"It's Steven." He said. Jackie smiled at him. She really liked that name.

"I like that name." She said. The corners of Steven's lips curved up, it was a simple, but nice smile.

"So, Jackie, what are you doing?" He asked her again.

"I'm waiting for the bus." She said. She showed him that the unfolded paper in her hands was a bus schedule and map.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. She turned her attention back to the map.

"I don't know yet." Steven sat down next to her on the bench and grabbed the side of the map. They both studied the map. "I was thinking about going to Disney land and live in the castle." She said.

"Why do you want to go there?" Steven asked her. He didn't really think her plan seemed very logical, but he thought it was a pretty cool plan. Jackie shrugged at she continued to look at the map.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I just think it would be a nice place to live." She shrugged and hoped he would let her leave her answer at that. But after a moment of silence, she turned her head slightly to look at him, only to see he was looking back at her. Jackie could tell he knew there was something else to be said. She sighed and pulled her suitcase onto the bench and opened it on her lap. Steven looked inside the suitcase and saw a layer of several books. "These are my favorite books." Jackie said to him. "They're all about princess in faraway kingdoms. The princesses are always happy, and have wonderful lives. I think that's what I need my own kingdom, where I can be happy and have a better life." She said.

"What's so wrong with your current life?" He asked. He didn't think it could be that serious.

"Can you keep a secret, Steven?" She asked him, looking into his eyes as she did. He had amazing eyes, they were so deep and such a beautiful blue color. He nodded as didn't lose eye contact with her. Jackie thought for a moment before she stuck out her hand in a fist with only her pinky sticking out. "Pinky promise." She demanded. Hyde thought for a moment, but wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise." He said back, feeling stupid saying something like that. Jackie closed her suitcase and set it back down on the ground. She smoothed out her coat and then stared off into the distance, trying to find the right words.

"My parents . . . They don't . . . They aren't . . . it's really complicated." Jackie said. She really didn't know how to put it. Steven scooted closer to Jackie in an effort to show he was listening and interested. Jackie took a deep breath and tried again. "My parents don't really care that much about me. They're never around for me. My dad is barely ever home, usually at work, but when he is home he usually drinks and says mean things to me."

"What kind of things?" Steven asked her.

"That I'm stupid, I'm worthless, and I'm not a good daughter." Jackie cleaned up her father's words a bit, since what he said was usually a lot worse than that. "My mom isn't that great either. She's always picking on me, and that's all she does for me. When she is home, she usually has a friend with her." Jackie paused for a moment. "A boy friend."She said. Hyde knew exactly what she was saying. He looked for a moment across the street to his own house. "I don't think they ever wanted a daughter or maybe I'm just not the daughter they wanted. I just don't want to be there anymore. I thought I might try and go somewhere else." She said looking at him for a response.

"I know how you feel." Steven said.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Steven then told her about his home life, about his mother, her "Friends" and how he was tired of it. "I'm sorry, Steven." She said when he finished.

"Why, it's not your fault." He said.

"I know, it's just something you say." She said. Hyde nodded, thinking that made some sort of sense.

"I'm sorry, Jackie." He said. She gave him a small smile. They both then sat in silence, staring across the street.

"So, I guess we both know what the other is going through." She said breaking the silence.

"I guess so." He said. They went back to silence for a minute.

"Steven, do you want to come with me?" Jackie finally asked, turning toward him. "We could move into the castle together and get jobs as Cinderella and Prince Charming." She said.

"Jackie, look at me." He said to her. "Do I really look like the "Prince Charming" type?" Jackie looked him up and down. He had curly dirt blonde hair, and somewhat pale skin. His clothes were a little rough, but he was still very handsome.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, smiling at him. He laughed a little and smiled back.

"You know what; I know a place that's better than Disney land." Steven said. He hopped off the bench. "Come on, I'll show you." He held out his hand for hers. Jackie just stared at his hand for a moment.

"I don't know, Steven." She said, a little nervous.

"Come on, don't you trust me?" She looked into his eyes and realized he was probably the nicest, most amazing boy she had ever met. She slowly nodded and grasped his hand. She then hopped off the bench, grabbed her suitcase and teddy bear with her other hand, and then looked at Steven, ready to go.

Steven Hyde led Jackie down the street a ways. They finally found themselves at the local park. It was quiet, of course, since it was late at night. Steven took Jackie to the playground. "This is where I go when I can't take things going on at home." He said. Jackie's eyes sparkled at this wonderful place.

"Steven, it looks just like a castle!" Jackie said, so excited about this amazing play place in front of her. She set down her suitcase and pulled on Steven's hand. "Come on, let's go play." Steven smiled as he and Jackie ran all around the playground. They play all kinds of games together. Hyde was surprised that he met someone that understood him so well, that was so fun, and made him smile and laugh so much. After a while of playing, Steven and Jackie sat on the swings for a while, Jackie was holding her teddy bear.

"Where did you get that bear?" Steven asked her. She looked at the bear in her hands.

"His name is Sprinkles. My parents gave him to me when I was three." She said. "My dad had been gone for a while on business and my mom went on a trip to Miami at the same time. I felt really sad and alone when they were gone. But when they came back they gave me this bear and a bunch of other toys, but I loved this bear the most, I don't know why exactly, but I did." Jackie sighed remembering her parents. "They're always doing stuff like that. They leave me alone for a really long time, but then give me a lot of presents to make up for it." She squeezed Sprinkles, giving him a hug. "Does your mom do the same kind of thing?"

Steven thought for a moment. "Kind of, after being a lousy mom for too long, she'll buy me some beer." They both laughed for a moment. They both listened to the night for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Steven." Jackie said, looking over at him.

"Yeah Jackie?" Steven said, looking at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said smiling at him. "I really had a lot of fun tonight." She said to him.

"I did too." He said. Hyde was a little bit surprised at how much fun he had with this girl. Jackie smiled at him, her eyes then went to her suitcase. She sighed, thinking about everything that had happened that evening.

"I think I should go home." She finally said. Hyde looked up at her, surprised. "Well, things haven't changed, and my parents are stills not the best. But I don't think I could leave now that I have a best friend." She said looking at him again and smiling. Steven jumped a little at her words.

"Best friend?" He didn't know how to react.

"Well, yeah." She said, smiling more at him. "I mean, I really like you, Steven. You're really nice and sweet and handsome. I had a lot of fun playing with you." Steven had never been called nice or sweet or even handsome before, but he liked it.

"I had fun with you, too." He said.

"And just so you know, you're my first best friend." She said. Steven didn't know why, but that made him happy. After another moment of silence, Jackie asked him "Do you think you could walk me home, Steven?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, dear." He said. They both laughed, Steven jumped off the swing and held out his hand for Jackie's. She took his hand grabbed her suitcase, and they walked together to her house. Jackie talked a lot while they were walking, and for some reason, Steven listened. Finally, they were at the driveway of Jackie's house. They paused in front, Hyde awed at it for a moment, surprised someone living in a house like this could feel so sad and alone.

"Do you want to play again tomorrow, Steven?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure, Jackie." He said.

"Thanks again, Steven." She said. He was about to say something, when Jackie stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. She then took her suitcase and ran up to the driveway and went really quickly into her house. Steven stood there for a moment, shocked that she did that . . . shocked that he kind of liked it. Steven smiled and walked back to his home.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, or send me a message. I would really love to know what you think about this story. **

**I hope you love this and review (: **


	2. As Time Goes On

**OMG! So, this story got a lot of love (: and that excited me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**LoveNLearn … DUDE! I love you so much! Thank you for continuing to read and review my stories, YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**BunnyEatsBrains … Omg, your name is soo cute! Thank you so much!**

**To the guest reviewers, thank you guys for your reviews (:**

**Also thank you to Holdesh, Vintage 101, BunnyEatsBrains, Kayseetwins and dulcwik for adding this story to your story alerts (: That makes me smile!**

**Ok so when I first wrote this chapter, I didn't like it, but then ideas exploded into my head and I completely rewrote it and came up with this. This chapter is a continuance of the last and four years later. **

Chapter 2:

Jackie sat on her front porch, simply staring off into the sky and rubbing her arm. Last night, when she returned home nothing had changed. Her father was still in his office, her mother still passed out in the bedroom. Jackie went to her room, folded up the note and put it away in her desk. She felt like she would need it later on.

They hadn't seemed to notice her being gone. But early at breakfast this morning, Jackie's mother sat slumped over a cup of coffee muddling on and on about her hangover, while Jackie's father stormed the dining room and screaming about how he could find his stationary. Jackie sat ideally by knowing she should just focus on her breakfast, but she couldn't help but stare at her mother. The way she looked, her hands pressing on the sides of her head, looking like she was ready to pass out or throw up. Jackie couldn't help but wonder what kind of person would like to live their life like that? But then Jackie's father grasped her arm and pulled up slightly out of her chair. Her attention went from her hungover mother to her scary father.

"Did you take my stationary?!" He asked he while holding her arm so tightly, Jackie worried it would pop. His eyes were all red and bloodshot. Jackie looked back at her mother. How could she just sit there and not do anything? What kind of mother ignores her baby being harmed?! Jackie's father pulled her arm again, bringing back her attention. "I asked you a question!" Jackie remembered taking the stationary to write her runaway letter, but she couldn't tell him that.

"I-I don't know." Jackie said, trying to not look in his eyes. Jackie's father reminded her of the monsters in her books. All the ogres, trolls and goblins, and now her own father was a monster as well. He pushed her back into her chair and turned and left the room to go to his office muttering about how worthless she was. Jackie's arm was red and purple; she rubbed it hoping the pain would go away. She looked back at her mother, who sat by acting as if nothing had happened.

Jackie's parents were gone now. Her father went to the office and Jackie's mother was dressed and primed left saying she was off for some girl time, which meant she was going to spend time with other women who got drunk and had boyfriends. Life with her parents hadn't changed, but Jackie didn't care; now she had a best friend. She thought of Steven, how kind he was and how caring. He seemed a little rough and kind of poor, but Jackie thought of her book The Frog Prince. The prince in that started as a frog, but was also kind and compassionate and turned out to be a handsome prince.

After breakfast, Jackie put on her favorite mustard colored blouse and reddish-brown skirt with her matching mustard colored tights. She also wore her reddish-brown jacket to cover up the bruise on her arm. Jackie wondered if she should talk to Steven about it and see what he thinks.

She then picked out a book to read while she waited for Steven, she also grabbed Sprinkles. So, now she sat on her porch waiting for Steven, wondering when he would get here. She wrapped up Sprinkles in her arms and held him tightly. A thought occurred to Jackie that she had no idea where or when she and Steven were going to play, but just as She thought this she saw Steven walking on the sidewalk. When he noticed she was already there waiting for him, he stopped in his steps and smiled and waved at her. Jackie ran off the porch, down the driveway, and to the sidewalk where Steven stood. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Steven's arms slowly went around her waist; he really liked Jackie's hugs.

He felt silly for feeling like this about a girl, kind of like how his friend Eric acted around their other friend Donna. But with this girl, how she understood him and liked him . . . well, he liked her. Steven was really looking forward to seeing Jackie that morning. When he had gotten home last night his mom was passed out on her bed, "Uncle" Tom seemed to be long gone. His mom was sitting up at the kitchen table this morning, but seemed to be so high that she didn't even know Steven had entered the kitchen. The only thing he was looking forward to today was seeing Jackie. Steven was wearing his favorite black t-shirt and jeans and the same jacket he was wearing last night. The two finally broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Hey," Steven said, trying to be cool.

"Hi, Steven." Jackie said, with a big grin on her face. It was like nothing this morning had happened. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Do you wanna go back to the park?" Hyde suggested. He hadn't really thought of anything else they were supposed to do. Jackie smiled and nodded. Jackie took Steven's hand and they walked to the park. There were a few toddlers and mothers there, but that didn't seem to bother Jackie and Steven. "What do you want to play on first?" Hyde asked Jackie. Jackie was frozen for a moment, staring at the way the mother's played with their children. They held, laughed with, played with and kissed their babies. Jackie couldn't remember a time when her mother did that with her. She couldn't even remember if her mom ever kissed her. Steven tapped Jackie's shoulder, seeing she was out of it. "Jackie?"

Jackie snapped back to reality, and looked at Steven. "Hm? Oh! We should go play on the swings!" Jackie regrasped Steven's hand and pulled him over to the swings. Steven was still wondering about that moment of silence with Jackie, now she was laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened. Steven looked at the mothers; he knew that was what Jackie was looking at. Hyde thought about his mom, she hadn't really seemed to treat him with any kind of care, but Hyde couldn't show it, he had to be tough. "Come on, Steven! Let's pretend we're flying!" Jackie's voice brought Steven back. He smiled at her and started to pump to he could get higher in the air.

Jackie and Steven spent their morning and afternoon pretending in that park. They would pretend they could fly on the swings, that they were treasure hunters seeking dangerous treasure in the jungle gym and Jackie's favorite, playing castle. The mothers in the park smiled at the two as the seemed to be filled with joy and laughter. Jackie and Steven now sat on a picnic bench laughing at all the fun they had. All the mothers and children were calming down now and leaving the park. Jackie smile slowly started falling as she thought of home.

"Steven?" Jackie said staring at the mothers again. He looked at her. "Can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Yes, sure, Jacks." He said.

"Has your mom ever . . ." Jackie couldn't think of how to put it. "been rough with you?" Steven thought for a moment. He wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't as defensive around Jackie, he knew she would understand how his home life was.

"Yeah, once." He said, remembering. "Once, my mom brought this guy over and I was tired of her acting like she didn't have a son. She and I got into a fight and I called her a whore. She slapped me, and yelled at me to take it back. I didn't, but then she went back to "Uncle Rob"." Jackie and Steven looked at each other. "Have your's ever done something like that?"

Jackie started rubbing her arm. Steven noticed this right away. "My father grabs my arm really hard sometimes and he pushes me." Jackie said. Hyde put a hand over Jackie's. Their eyes connected and Jackie knew she needed to show him. Jackie grabbed her jacket slid it off to reveal the bruise of her arm. Steven scowled at it, hating the man who could do that to Jackie. "He's been doing more frequently lately." She said, pulling her jacket back on.

"Why does he-?" Hyde knew his mom hit him because he made her feel like a whore, but he couldn't piece together why Jackie's father would hit her. Jackie rubbed her arm again, and stared off into the distance again.

"I don't know, I think I breathed or something." Jackie said tucking her head into her arms and pulling in her legs like she was curling up into a ball. Steven felt like his mind was going a million miles a minute. He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"No, Jackie, come on. Don't close up on me." Jackie put her head on Steven's shoulder and put her hands on his chest. Steven wrapped his arms around Jackie. He didn't know what to say or what to do, but right now it didn't seem like Jackie wanted anything else. Jackie and Steven sat there for a while, but when the sun started going down, they both knew they needed to get home. Steven held Jackie's hand and they walked slowly back to Jackie's house. Jackie didn't want to go back home, but she felt like things would get worse if her parents knew she left the house while they were gone. When they got to her driveway, they both stared at the empty and dark house. "Jackie," Steven said, Jackie turned her head and looked at him. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said, smiling at him. She loved how he was so caring and understanding.

"And you know if you need anything, then you know where to find me." Steven shrugged and smiled at Jackie. Jackie nodded and smiled at him. Steven bent down slightly and kissed Jackie's cheek. Jackie was glowing and grinning from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around Steven hugging him and then she went back inside her house. Steven smiled after her. He stayed there for a moment though listening to make sure Jackie was safe.

_*Four years later*_

Steven Hyde, 12 years old, woke up to find his mother in their living room area having consumed two beers and getting high and before it was even 10:00. Steven got out of bed that morning and changed into his favorite Led Zeppelin T-shirt, some jeans, and his old worn out boots. He was going to hang out with his friend Jackie today. Hyde loved hanging out with Jackie; she was so funny, so cool, and so awesome. Hyde would hang out with his friends Eric, Kelso, Donna and Fez during school, but after school and the weekends belonged to Jackie. His friends continually question who Hyde would always ditch them for, but he would just say someone awesome.

He skipped breakfast, since he didn't want to deal with his mom who was now in the kitchen drinking her third beer of the morning. Steven was not about to let his mom ruin his Saturday with Jackie. Steven grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He was planning to do his usual walk to Jackie's place and hang out with her for the day.

Over the years there hanging out had grown. When Steven was nine and Jackie was eight she invited him inside her home. It was strange how big and extravagant her house was, but how empty and alone things seemed. Since then Jackie and Hyde have been changing where they hang out and finding new things to do.

As Steven Hyde went at the door, he was surprised to see Jackie sitting on his front porch. Jackie turned around and smiled up at him. She was wearing her favorite purple blouse tucked into her black skirt. She was also wearing her black boots that went to her ankle. She looked so pretty. By her feet she had a medium sized bag.

"Hi Steven," She said smiling at him.

"Hey Jacks," Steven said, still surprised. "What are you doing here?" Jackie stood up from the porch and turned around and faced him.

"You always come pick me up at my house. I wanted to shock you and turn the tables." She smiled and swayed. He walked down the steps and stood right in front of Jackie. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Jackie looked down at his shoes. "Oh, Steven, why don't you just get new boots? Those are all dirty and have holes in them." Hyde knew she was just teasing him. They shared that with each other. Hyde looped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking together.

"Maybe I like my boots all dirty and containing holes." He said they both laughed. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Let's go to the water tower." Jackie said smiling at him. Steven nodded and the two started off toward the water tower.

When they got to the water tower and climbed up the later, they both stared into the sky. Jackie grabbed her bag and pulled out two bottles of champagne. "I swiped them from my mom's stash." She said. She handed one of the bottles to Steven. He smiled and opened up the bottle and took a sip. Jackie grabbed the bottle and took a big swig.

The two sat and talked for a while. Jackie had most of the champagne and started acting a little tipsy. As the sun started going down, Jackie was drunk. She started acting all drunk and giggly. She kept wrapping her arms around Hyde and putting her hands on his face and chest. Hyde just kept laughing and smiling at how silly she was acting. Jackie put her head on his chest and her hand on his jaw. Suddenly, her hand moved up from his jaw and with her finger she traced his lips. Steven simply laughed and smiled.

"Jacks, what are you doing?" He asked her. She moved closer to him.

"Kiss me, Steven." She moved closer and closer, but Steven grasped her shoulders and pushed her away a little.

"Jackie, you're drunk, ok?" Steven really wanted to kiss Jackie. Like he wanted to kiss her more than anything right now, but the way she was acting right now, it just didn't feel right, right now.

"So?" She said pouting her lips.

"Jackie, I don't want to kiss you when you are drunk. It wouldn't be right." He said.

"Oh come on, Steven. Just one little kiss." She started moving in again, but Steven pushed her away again.

"Jackie, stop, don't act like you mom!" Steven regretted those words the moment they were out of his mouth. Jackie and Steven stared at each other in silence for a moment. Jackie pushed Steven, got up, grabbed her bag and started down the latter. Steven was after her. She walked as fast as she could, but Steven kept as close as he could.

"Go away, Steven! I hate you!" She screamed at him. But Steven stayed with her. She spun around and tossed the empty bottle at Steven, but she was so drunk it ended up way too far to the right. She then threw her purse which landed right in front of Steven. Steven ran up to Jackie and grabbed her arms. Jackie fell to pieces. She went limp and fell to the ground, Steven's arms still wrapped around her; he went to the ground with her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, Steven. I'm so, so sorry." She said between sobs. "I don't want to be like her. I don't. It's just whenever I see her she's so calm and happy. I just thought that drinking might help me get over my father." Hyde tensed up when he heard Jackie mention her father. As the years rolled on, Jackie's father had gotten more and more violent toward her.

"What did he do, Jackie?" Jackie pulled back slightly and pulled the sleeve of her blouse to reveal a bruise on her shoulder. Steven was about to say something, but Jackie held up a hand and pulled up her skirt a little to reveal another bruise on her thigh and then pulled her hair to the side to reveal a bruise on her neck. "What happened, Jackie?"

"Yesterday, when you walked me home, my father saw you kiss my cheek. When I went into the house, he asked me who you were. When I wouldn't tell him, he grabbed my shoulder. He started calling me a whore. He said I was a whore just like my mother. He started suggesting that we had had sex, and then he slapped my thigh saying over and over that I was a slut and a whore. When I tried to get away from him, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me back toward him, saying that I was a little whore and that was all I would ever be. He then pushed me away and went into his office calling me whore the entire way there." She said, tears streaming down her face. "That was the real reason I came over to your house today. I don't want my dad to see you again, because of what he might do to me or worse to you." She rested her head back on his shoulder feeling exhausted.

Steven didn't know what to do or say. All he felt he could do was sit there and hold Jackie.

**. . .**

Jackie and Steven walked back in silence to Steven's house. After what they just experienced they were both too exhausted to try and pretend things were normal again. Steven didn't try to offer walking Jackie back home, he knew she would freak out and say that her dad would go insane. They made it to Steven's porch, Steven turned and looked at Jackie, and both were at a loss for words. Usually, their nights would end with them saying let's do this again tomorrow, and then one of them kissing the other on the cheek. But now neither of them seemed to move.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Steven asked her.

"Maybe," Jackie shrugged. "Bye, Steven."

"Jackie, wait." Steven said, grabbing her hand. Jackie looked him back in the eyes. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, but I just want to kiss you when you would remember it the next day." He smiled trying to help her understand. Jackie did seem to understand, but she just nodded. Jackie turned around holding her purse and started down the sidewalk. Steven stared off after her wishing he could go after her and make everything alright, but what could he really do?

**. . .**

Steven woke up that Sunday morning, but wasn't sure what he should do. His first instinct was to go Jackie's house and see if she was ok, but what if her dad was there? He would hurt Jackie even worse than he already has. He could wait and see if she came over to see him, but if her dad and mom hurt her when she got back last night- Steven didn't even want to think about what might have happened. Hyde stumbled around that morning, confused as to what his plan was. His mother was gone, most likely off to see her dealer. He ate breakfast, got dressed and was still confused about Jackie.

Late in the morning, Hyde finally decided to just walk past the house and see if anything was going on. He opened the door and saw Jackie sitting on the porch again. Her smile seemed weak. He was at a loss for words.

"Jackie," he was ready to ask so many questions. Jackie stood up and held up a hand.

"Steven, I need to say something." He nodded and let her continue. "Yesterday, I wasn't myself, or maybe I was just really upset and the champagne didn't help as much as I hoped it would. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." She grabbed a box she had brought with her. It had a big red bow on it. "So, to thank you for being such a good friend and not taking advantage of me, I got you these." She held out the box to him. Steven took the box in his hands and opened it. Inside were brand new boots.

"Wow, Jackie. Where did you get these?" He pulled out a boot and examined it in his hand.

"Hello, Steven? The mall." She said laughing. "I got on a bus and went there myself really early this morning and it smelled, Steven, like old people and smelly hobos." Hyde laughed at her hatred of public transportation.

"Jackie, thank you." Jackie opened her arms for a hug and Steven gladly accepted. The two spent the afternoon on Steven's porch talking about the boots and Jackie's adventure getting them. Near the evening, Hyde had to ask the unavoidable. "What happened when you got home last night?" He asked. Jackie sighed and stared off into the distance.

"My dad was drinking in his study and my mom was out drinking or with one of her boyfriends. The second I got inside, I ran to my room and locked the door." She looked him in the eyes. "Nothing happened, Steven. I woke up this morning and he was already gone, my mother was passed out in their bedroom." Steven felt his body relax. "Steven, what are you going to do? Ask me every day if my dad hit me?"

"Jackie, it's not right." He said, feeling angry at her father. She put her hand over his.

"Well, you know that, Steven. And I know that. But my parents have this town wrapped around their fingers; no one would ever believe us." She said, rubbing his hand. "But, at least I have a great guy like you." Jackie rested her head on his knee and closed her eyes as if she was ready to sleep. Steven rubbed her back. He knew she was right. The Burkhart's had a pretty heavy influence in this town. But that didn't give them the right to hurt Jackie.

Later, Steven walked Jackie home, but they decided they would stop a few houses down so her parents wouldn't see them. They stopped and turned toward each other. "Thanks again, for the boots." He said, smiling at her. Jackie smiled back at him.

"Steven, about what you said about kissing me," She said, swaying a little from side to side.

"What about it?" He said smiling. The two moved closer and closer. Words were not needed as the two found their way to their first kiss; it was something sweet and nice. And it was something that could have flipped the worst of days.

**Ok that's that for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! I love you all and I hope you review! WOO HOO!**


	3. Hold Me Tighter

**Hey! I changed my pen name, don't know why, just felt like it (:** **Ok I love how much it seems this story is loved!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ledhead – Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it (:**

**Philippe Holden – Thanks! **

**Allstar – Here it is (:**

**RIFA79 – Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – I'm so happy you love it! I warn you, you might cry during this chapter!**

**Thanks to all the guest reviewers, too! **

**Also thanks to everyone who has favorite, and followed me and my story! There is too many to name you all, but I love you all!**

**Ok, I like to say, I'm in college, I'm a full time dance student and I have constant dance rehearsals, so I'm sorry but school and dance are my first priorities. I'm sorry it's taken long to update, but I'm really busy at this time, but I promise school will be on summer soon and it will be easier to work on these stories. I hope I didn't lose any of your love! **

_*Two year later*_

Jackie now 13 years old, lied down on the couch in her living room and felt a very small simple smile on her face. Her parents were gone early this morning and showed signs of not being back until midnight. Jackie hated being alone, it crushed her heart to be all alone in her home, but she was smiling. She smiled because she had called Steven and he was coming over to hang out. The house whistled with silence. Even though Jackie was afraid of always being alone, this silence had an air of peace to it. Her father's screams and abuse had made her world seem shattered and dark. Her mother's absence and neglect felt cold. But now, the quiet peace that swept through the house was wonderful.

Suddenly, Jackie heard her's and Steven's special knock at the front door. The knock was two fast knocks and a kick at the door. Jackie smile grew as she jumped off the couch and ran over to the door. She threw the door open and threw herself into Steven's arms. He smiled at her and the two shared a wonderful hug. She grasped his hand and pulled him inside the house.

Steven was always surprised at how huge but how empty Jackie's house seemed. He was very anxious to come over today, not just to hang out, but also because of last night. Jackie called Steven at his house around midnight and was in tears. She told him how she was becoming more and more afraid of her father. Apparently he had been getting rougher with her, though she wouldn't tell him what her father did to her. She had called with tears in her eyes, pain in her voice, and fear in her heart as she hid under her bed, gripping Sprinkles for dear life. Steven stayed up on the phone with her until she fell asleep. It took a while, but if it made her feel safe, he would do anything for her.

Steven and Jackie went into the living room area and rested. They hadn't made definite plans about what they were going to do, but for now, this was enough. Steven wanted to ask Jackie about her father, but he knew it would only upset her. They fell asleep, tangled up in each other's arms. Jackie dreamed of a peaceful kingdom, where her amazing prince had shown up and dethroned the evil king and queen and saved her from the tower and promise to always love and take care of her. Steven dreamed of holding Jackie tight and telling her he would never let anything bad happen to her ever again. It was nice that they could be so close, Steven didn't feel this close with anyone else. When he woke up, he found Jackie cuddling into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. He smiled at how she looked so at peace when she was asleep, he knew she dreamed about being happy and never getting hurt again.

Steven leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jackie's forehead. He saw a smile form on her face. Jackie didn't open her eyes.

"That's not how you're supposed to wake a sleeping Princess." Jackie whispered. Steven laughed, he pretend to groan and get up as Jackie settled herself back on the couch. Steven took a deep breath as he prepared to be a prince.

"Oh, it seems my dear and beautiful Princess Jackie has fallen into a deep sleep by that evil witch." Steven said playing along. With anyone else he would have never done something like this and he never would admit to doing it, but Jackie was special and his everything. Anything that made her happy, made him happy. "Maybe a kiss will wake her." Steven knelled by Jackie's side and lightly brushed his lips onto hers. He then pulled back and smiled as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Oh my Prince! You have awoken me!" She threw her arms around his neck as they laughed. They pulled apart slightly so they could see each other's eyes. The kept smiling and laughing.

But suddenly, Jackie and Steven heard a car engine pulling into the drive way. Jackie froze and Steven saw the fear reenter her eyes. Her father . . . Steven picked Jackie up and he ran to the closet and shut the door. He needed to keep her from getting hurt. Jackie sat in the corner of the closet pulling her knees to her chest and placing her chin on her knees. Steven shuddered at the thought she did this before when her father came home. Steven crouched by her and wrapped his arms around her.

Slowly, they heard the door creek open and the sound of his business shoes clicking on the floor. It was like the quiet before the storm. There was a moment of complete silence, and Steven hoped it would stay that way.

"Jackie!" Her father suddenly screamed. Jackie shook in his arms, but Steven only held her tighter. "Jackie, you little bitch, get your ass in here!" He screamed again. Steven felt a chill run up his spine, but he kept a tight grip on Jackie. They could hear his voice start swearing and screaming out threats at what he would do to Jackie. Steven held Jackie tight as they listened to her father's voice rage. There was a crashing sound, which probably meant he knocked something over and it broke. When the sound of a light bulb cracking against the wood floor echoed Jackie grasped Steven for dear life. She pushed her face into his chest and he rested his jaw on her head. He could feel her tears running down his shirt, but he didn't care. He only held her tighter. The sounds of anger began to die down a bit. They heard the front door slam and the car screech away. Steven didn't know how long they stayed in the closet, but soon they stood up, opened the door and looked at the remains of the room.

The lamp laid in pieces on the floor; several pieces of furniture were turned over. Steven shook at the hole in the wall. Tears ran down Jackie cheeks as she held Steven's hand tightly. Steven's mouth hung open. A thought now haunted his mind, 'What if he hadn't been here' or 'If he hadn't pulled Jackie into the closet'. He shuddered as those thoughts.

When Steven finally felt like he could speak, Jackie squeezed his hand and pulled him out of the house. They both ran, Steven didn't know where they were going, but he stayed with Jackie. Jackie kept running until she reached the park where she and Steven first played, Their Kingdom, as Jackie saw it. Jackie released Steven's hand and slumped into a swing. She breathed deeply trying to regain her strength. Steven slowly found his way to the swing next to her's. They both breathed deeply, trying to calm down and regain their strength.

"Steven," Jackie finally spoke. His head quickly spun to see what she needed. "Will you push me?" She asked. He quickly got up from his swing and went behind Jackie and begun to push her. He felt like he would do anything to make her forget what had happened earlier. They stayed in that park for hours; taking turns on the swings and resting between each turn. As the sun began to set, they sat on their swings, staring off into the distance. Steven could tell Jackie wasn't ready to talk about what happened, and Steven only wanted to comfort her, so he avoided talking about it.

"Hey," he finally said. "How about we go back to my place and we can hang there?" Steven said to her. She smiled a very weak and tired smile, but nodded and grasped his hand. They hopped off the swings and begun to walk to his house.

"What about your mom?" Jackie asked him. She knew how much Steven disliked his mother.

"She ran off with one of her boyfriends for the weekend." He said, shrugging as he said it.

"Just like that?" Jackie found that a little strange, although she could relate it to her own mother always leaving on trips with her boyfriends. "Why would she do that?"

"Hey, love is in the air." Steven said, causing a big smile to return to Jackie's face. He smiled, happy to finally see her happy again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked to his place.

**. . .**

Jackie and Steven rested in his living space as his TV buzzed some commercial. Jackie felt herself relax, as while she was here her horrible family and fear-filled life couldn't enter. She snuggled into Steven's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her. Jackie loved how their days together went, they could just sit and watch TV, but that was enough for them. Sometimes, Steven would tell her a funny story about his ridiculous other friends. He would tell her about something stupid his friend, Kelso, did or the perverted, yet candy obsessed weirdness about his friend, Fez. Jackie would laugh, thinking about how silly they seemed. Jackie loved seeing Steven happy, and Steven loved Jackie's big smile when she was happy.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Steven groaned and released his hold on Jackie and walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. Jackie saw Steven's eyes widen and his structure weaken as the person on the other end of the phone spoke. "What do you mean you're not coming back?" Jackie's jaw dropped. How could a mother leave her son, but then she, again, remembered her own mother. Her mom would leave without a word or kiss goodbye. "You know what forget it." Steven slammed the phone onto the receiver and stood the shaking a bit. Jackie slowly got up from the couch and went to him.

"Steven?" She said softly. Steven turned slowly around and Jackie felt her heart break as she saw a tear streaking down the side of his face. His hands were gripped up into fists. She slowly grasped one of his fists and pulled him into a hug. Steven slowly began to go limp in her arms. They both sat on the ground and held onto one another. Steven cried softly and held tightly to Jackie. Jackie began to cry softly as well. They held onto so tightly, so that the rest of the horrible world would fade away.

**I just shed a tear! I'm sorry this was kinda short, but I promise tons more to come! I hope you loved it! I hope you review! And I hope you find love and joy in every moment! LOVE YA! HUGS AND KISSES! ~ Spencer**


	4. Dinner at the Forman's

**HEY LOVES! Ok I'm happy that this story really seems to get your love (: **

**Mystery Girl 911 – Thank you so much!**

**Mountain Dew 17 – OMG Thank you! Is it bad that I loved that you cried? I'm just happy you loved it!**

**Acc5rod – Thank you! Don't worry, I love this story WAY too much to abandon it (:**

**Allstar – Thank you!**

**RIFA79 – Thanks! Don't worry, this is a happy chapter! No heartbreak here!**

**Also thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story! I love you guys! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm gonna be using my profile page now to let you guys know where I'm at with my stories. It'll be news like when I'm gonna update, what I'm thinking about, what you should look forward to, all that jazz (: So check it out, cause then you'll be up to date on what's going on with these stories **

**Ok so in this chapter, Jackie meets the Formans and the rest of the gang (: Lot of love in this chapter!**

**ENJOY! Hearts, stars, horse shoes, clovers and balloons! (:**

Chapter 4: Dinner at the Formans

_*One year later*_

Jackie sat at her vanity brushing her hair and styling it for tonight. She was finally getting to meet Steven's friends and . . . new family? After the events of that terrible day when Steven's mother left him, he moved in with the Formans. According to Steven, things we're going really well. He told her the father and mother, Red and Kitty Forman were very kind to him and treated him like their own son, he seemed happier. Apparently he had been talking to them about her and they had been asking him for a while if they could meet her. Jackie giggled when he repeated Kitty's exact words "Please invite your little girlfriend to dinner."

Jackie and Steven never really thought about using labels like boyfriend and girlfriend. Jackie never considered it before really, since she never thought of needing anyone or loving anyone or feeling the same way with anyone else the way she did with Steven. He was everything she wanted in her prince and more. Steven felt the same way. He couldn't imagine being with any other girl than Jackie. She was his everything.

Jackie was dressed in her favorite brown long sleeved dress with sunflowers on it. She had also decided to wear her favorite boots; they were a tan caramel color and went right above her knee. She kept her make up natural and fixed her hair with waves and curls. She wanted to be her prettiest for tonight.

Jackie could hear her father screaming on the phone in his office. She tried her best to ignore his anger and swears. He was everything she feared. He became so abusive towards her. She had a bruise on her right calf from where he had kicked her a few nights ago, a large bruise on her arm were he had grabbed her after she tried to walk away, and a couple bruise on her stomach from where he punched her. Every time he hit her and said something awful, she would think of Steven. How much he loved her, his handsome smile and his wonderful laugh. She knew Steven could make her feel so much better. She still avoided talking about the hoarded things her father did. She knew he would understand, but it seemed like talking about it didn't change anything. Her father would still be mean, and it seemed like there was nothing that could be done to stop him. It felt like maybe if she didn't talk about it, she could pretend that it wasn't happening.

Jackie was not about to walk past her father tonight, hearing how angry he already was. Once she was finished getting ready, she opened her window and threw her purse to the ground. Slowly, she climbed out the window and down the side of the house. Once she had reached the ground, she picked up her purse and walked around the house to the sidewalk.

Steven was waiting for her a few houses down. She smiled and ran into his arms the moment she saw him. He was wearing his favorite black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans, along with the boots that Jackie had bought for him. He squeezed her tightly, happy to see her with a big grin on her face. They finally broke apart slightly, with her arms still around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. They shared a loving wonderful smile with each other. Then they both leaned in and kissed. They stayed there, in each other's arms for a while. They both loved moments like these. They finally release each other, but not to completely break their link, they kept holding hands.

"You ready to meet everybody?" Steven asked her. Jackie nodded and pulled herself closer to Steven. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Jackie and Steven started walking to the Forman household.

**. . .**

Jackie and Steven, still holding onto one another approached a screen door at the side of the house. Steven stopped before they entered and turned Jackie toward him. She smiled and had a look of confusion on her face.

"I just wanted to say before we get it there," Steven started, searching for the right words. "Mrs. Forman is a hugger, Mr. Forman might not like you at first, and my friends are stupid." He said trying to prepare her for the group.

"Steven, don't worry." She said taking Steven's face in her hands and pecking his lips. He smiled and started walking again, but Jackie grasped his arm. "Steven," she bit her lip searching for the words. "I don't want to talk about . . . you know." She didn't want everyone knowing about her "home" situation. She didn't want to talk about her father or mother. She didn't want this night to end in disaster.

This time Steven held Jackie's face. "Now you don't worry." He kissed her gently and her lips turned into a smile. "I promise not one word about it." He held out his hand and she grasped it and they walked into the home.

Jackie smiled at the loving air that filled the house. A little woman was standing at the oven and she suddenly looked up when she heard the door open. Steven whispered to her that was Mrs. Forman.

"Oh Steven! You and your girlfriend are here!" She jumped a little and ran and hugged Steven, than turned and hugged Jackie. Jackie tensed up a little. She couldn't remember the last time a women with the title of "mother" was actually kind and gave her a hug. Then Jackie realized only Steven had ever hugged her. She doesn't think her parents even held her in the delivery room. Jackie suddenly relaxed a little and hugged Mrs. Forman back. They stayed there for a while, but then broke apart. Steven wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist and pulled her in close to him (kinda giving her a half hug). When Mrs. Forman went into the other room to get everyone ready to meet Jackie, Steven leaned in, brushing her ear a little with his lips.

"You ok?" He whispered. Jackie nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just can't remember the last time somebody hugged me like that." Steven nodded understanding where she was coming from. He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. Jackie then wondered about what it was like for Steven when he first moved in. Did he adjust right away, or was Mrs. Forman's motherliness weird for him too?

Soon, Mrs. Forman came back in. "Alright, there all ready and excited to meet you!" She was bouncing up and down, very excited for this. Steven almost had to pull her along, she suddenly felt very nervous. Mrs. Forman opened the door and Steven and Jackie followed her. In the living room was a group of people. In a pea green chair sat a bald man reading the paper. Jackie assumed he was Mr. Forman. There was a small scrawny boy on the couch sitting with a tall redhead. By the wet bar area was two other guys, one was tall with dark brown hair and the other looked foreign.

Jackie felt her nervousness take over. She couldn't move or speak, gladly, Steven had her covered. "Hey guys, this is Jackie." He said. Jackie took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hi," She said, not knowing what else to say. The foreign guy came forward first, actually almost running toward her and stopped right in front of her, grasping her hand and kissing it.

"Hello, my name is Fez and may I say you are a Goddess." He said. Jackie giggled at this. The tall dark haired boy was behind him now.

"Yeah you're really hot!" He said. He pushed past Fez. "You know, if you ever get tired of Hyde-" he stopped when Steven punched him in the shoulder. "Hyde!" The boy cringed, holding his arm.

"Kelso, stop hitting on my girl!" Steven said. Jackie smiled at his overprotectiveness and snuggled into his side. Steven smiled at her cuteness and wrapped an arm around her. Mrs. Forman came next to her and laughed at the sudden uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Jackie, this is my husband, Mr. Red Forman." She said putting a hand on the bald man in the green chair. He looked up from his paper for a moment and clears his throat than looks back at his paper. Jackie looked away. She knew Steven told her that Mr. Forman was a crazy but kind man, but her experiences with her own father hadn't been the best. Strike that, it had been the farthest from the best. Steven sensed this and so he rubbed her arm and she smiled up at him. "This is my son, Eric." She said, moving toward the skinny boy on the couch.

"But my friends call me King of Awesomeness." He said nodding and smiled. Jackie smiled but still held onto her Steven.

"More like King of Skinny Awkwardness." Steven said. Kelso screamed burn in his face. Mrs. Forman simply laughed again.

"And this is Donna. She lives next door." Mrs. Forman said, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Donna smiled. "And you've met Michael and Fez." She said ushering to the two. "So, now that we've all met how about we have ourselves some dinner!" Everyone transitioned then into the dining room.

**. . .**

Dinner was strange. Eating as a family felt very foreign to Jackie. Everyone laughed and spoke, well expect for Mr. Forman, but Jackie was still unsure with that. She just wasn't used to father figures. Mrs. Forman seemed very nice and sweet, her affection was something hard to adjust to, but still nice. The gang seemed, like Steven warned her, a bit stupid, but still seemed fun and cool. Now that dinner was over, the gang was hanging out in the drive way, Kelso, Fez, Eric, and Donna were playing basketball, while Jackie and Steven watched from the porch. Mr. Forman was working on the car, while Mrs. Forman was cooking desert.

Jackie could see why Steven was happier here than he was at his house with his mom. These people treated him as their son and brother. He was loved and appreciated. Jackie was so happy that her baby was getting the love he deserved. She sat on his lap and he smiled at her. He seemed so relaxed.

"Hey Hyde," Eric called to him. The couple turned their heads to see the gang all looking at them. "Do you want in on this game?" He asked.

"Or do you wanna keep making kissy face?!" Kelso shouted and then started making kissing sounds.

Hyde sighed and was about to say he was fine with sitting out, but Jackie smiled and said to him: "Go kick his ass." She said. He smiled and chuckled at her response.

"Jackie! Language!" He said and they laughed. He then picked her up and set her down, so he could get up and kick Kelso's ass. Jackie smiled. She then heard Mr. Forman grumble from the garage. She thought she should check on him.

"What's wrong, Mr. Forman?" She asked. She was still very shy, but Steven encouraged her to get to know him and from what Steven had told her, Mr. Forman was a great man. He looked up at her for a minute and then coughed and looked back at the car.

"Oh nothing, I just can't see this damn radiator." He said. Jackie saw the flash light by the tire and picked it up. She held it over the car.

"Does this help?" She asked. Mr. Forman looked up at her amazed. His mouth opened in awe.

"My God . . . a kid that is useful." He said. Jackie was utterly confused, just because she could hold a flash light, she was useful? "Jackie have you ever fixed a car engine before?" He asked her. She shook her head 'no'. Mr. Forman than showed her what he was doing so she could help. While the gang continued with their game, Jackie helped Mr. Forman with his car. She was surprised to say the least. Not just the fact that she had a natural talent for fixing cars, but how easily she got along with Mr. Forman. He was a great man and Jackie was happy that she met a father who was different from her own. She understood what Steven meant by how he was a better father than most.

Mrs. Forman later called everyone back inside for cake. The all sat around the kitchen enjoying a slice. Kelso and Fez on the counter, Red, Kitty, Eric and Donna were sitting at the table, and Jackie was once again sitting on Steven's lap. She liked that. The cake was spongy and tasted like lemons. Jackie couldn't remember the last time she ate something this wonderful. Her mother didn't cook; Jackie would usually fend for herself for food. Having a home cooked meal and a desert that was made from scratch with love and care, made Jackie feel all warm inside.

Mr. Forman cleared his throat. "Steven," everyone turned to look at Red. Red pointed his fork at Jackie. "This one is a good one." He said, smiling a simple smile. Jackie and Steven grinned. They had the Red Seal of Approval. Kitty clapped her hands in excitement.

**. . . **

Steven and Jackie laid down on a picnic table in the park staring up at the stars. After desert, Steven offered to walk Jackie home, but since it was still kinda early and Jackie wasn't ready to go home, they decided to go to the park instead. The smiled up at the sky and were so happy with how beautiful and wonderful things seemed.

Steven looked over at Jackie. "You know, they really liked you." He said, commenting on the group's reaction to Jackie. She smiled at him.

"I can see why you like it there so much." She said. "Everyone is funny and kind, and they treat you well. I know you're happy to be there." Steven shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm happier here." He said, smiling at her. She grinned and leaned over to peak him on the lips. A couple of moments of silence passed while they watched the stars light up the sky. "Hey, Jackie," Steven said, playing with his hands.

"Yeah, Steven?" Jackie turned her head to look at him, while he still stared up at the sky.

"I'm really glad I was out on my porch that night." He said looking at her. She smiled remembering the night they met. She looked back on that night with such happiness. She couldn't imagine her life without Steven anymore; he was the one good thing in her life.

"Me too." She said. They both turned back to looking at the sky. Jackie rested her head on his chest. She felt so calm.

"And Jackie," He said sitting up on the table. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I love you." He finally said. Jackie's eyes sparkled and her grin stretched from ear to ear.

"I love you too." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She always knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him, but it was amazing to hear it. It seemed like no matter how hard things got they always had each other.

**AWWWWW! I'm happy (:**

**Please review, or send me a message, or follow or favorite or go out and hug someone special! (: Spread the love baby!**

**Ok, again, for story updates check my profile, which I will try to update weekly. (:**

**LOVE YA!**

**~ Spencer**


	5. A Beaten Angel

**HEY! I LUV ALL OF YOU GUYS! **

**Mystery Girl 911 – Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I love reading your reviews!**

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars – Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! P.S. I love your penname!**

**Fan of Jackie Hyde – Thank you! **

**Allstar – Thank you! I love your reviews! Thanks!**

**Guest – I loved your review! Thank you! (:**

**RIFA79 – Thanks! Yeah, I'm kinda the Queen of Fluff lol (: **

**Thank you to those who have favorited and followed me and my story! I love you guys!**

**So warning! This chapter is going to be sad, I'm warning you now. But it's also got the love going on! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Beaten Angel

_*Two years later*_

Steven sat at in the Forman kitchen eating lunch with his new family. It was just a nice, sunny, simple Saturday. It had been two years since he first introduce his girlfriend, Jackie, to the Formans and the gang. Ever since Jackie had been fully welcomed into the group. Mrs. Forman would act motherly toward her, which Jackie got used to and she came to love, Jackie was still Mr. Forman's favorite, Kelso would hit on her, leading to him getting beat up by Steven, Donna and Jackie became friends and did girl things together, Fez still praised her, and Eric was just happy that she made Steven so happy. She seemed so much happier when she was around them, but she was her happiest when she was with Steven. They were so close, so in love, and felt so connected. He was planning on going out with her later. It had been nine years since they first met, and they wanted to celebrate. Steven had really wanted to show Jackie how much he loved her, he was even planning to wear a tie, which he usually dreaded. He would do anything for Jackie.

"So Steven, where are you planning to take Jackie this evening?" Mrs. Forman asked him while she got up to get more tea for herself. Steven had told them about their celebration date. Steven shrugged, though he was excited. Jackie was the only person he got this excited for, seeing her smile made him feel like the greatest person in the world.

"Better be somewhere nice." Mr. Forman said, pointing his fork at Steven before taking another bite of his lunch. Mr. Forman was very protective of Jackie, and treated her like she was his own child. Jackie was happy to have a true father figure in her life like Mr. Forman.

"I was thinking I'd take her to the park." He said. Steven had been planning this for a couple of weeks. He was planning to go by the park later and set up a beautiful picnic for them. He was keeping all this secret from Jackie, he wanted to surprise her. For anyone else Steven would never be this romantic and dedicated, but this was Jackie and she was worth it. Mrs. Forman sat back down at the table and continued to eat. "Will you help me cook something, Mrs. Forman?" He wanted Jackie to be so happy.

"Of course, Sweetie!" She said, laughing a little.

"You know, Hyde, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." Eric said. Steven smiled to himself, he knew Jackie was the reason he would be this happy.

"What can I say, I have a great girl." He said, still trying to keep his Zen like composer. Jackie was the only one he would leave behind his Zen attitude for.

"Hey," Red said, looking up from his meal again. "She is more than great." Steven smiled and nodded. They sat in quiet for a moment or two, when suddenly, the phone rang. Steven got up to answer it.

"Hello," he said into the receiver. He heard heavy breathing and crying on the other end. He instant tensed up and knew exactly who it was. "Jackie?"

"Steven," She said, he could hear the strain in her voice. "I'm really scared." She whispered. Suddenly, Steven could hear the banging sounds in the background.

"Jackie, where are you, what's going on?" He asked quickly, even though he already knew. Everyone in the kitchen tensed as they all stared at Steven hoping for answers.

"In my room," she said. "Steven, I really did it this time." She said before she started sobbing again. "He's breaking down my door, Steven." Jackie suddenly screamed which made Steven's skin ice cold.

"Jackie!" He shouted.

"One of the hinges broke off." She said, crying more as she said it. "Steven, I think I'm gonna be sick." Screams and swears were being thrown around in the background.

"Jackie, baby, just stay on the phone with me, ok?" He needed to keep things calm. "Now, picture me being right there with you. My arms around you and holding you tight." He hoped that the anger and fear would die down soon.

"And you would kiss me and save me from the evil king and wicked queen." Jackie said. Steven could sense her smiling. Suddenly, the anger got louder. "Steven, I need to tell you I love you. I love you so much, and I'm so glad I met you."

"Doll, stay calm, just stay on the phone with me. Everything is gonna be ok." Suddenly, Steven couldn't hear anything. "Jackie!" He screamed, his heart breaking and racing at the same time.

"Goodbye, Steven. I love you." The line went dead. Steven shouted her name several times. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Red. Everyone's face was a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Red asked his voice was in pain.

"Jackie . . ." Steven couldn't get the words out. "Her father . . ." Steven felt tears falling down his face. Red reached out and took the phone from Steven. He reached past him and dialed a number.

"Hello, police?" Red said, keeping eye contact with Steven. It was like they were both trying to say everything was gonna be ok.

**. . .**

Steven and the Formans found themselves in front of the Burkhart home. After Red called the police and told them they thought Jackie was in danger, they couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. They all rushed to the car and drove to Jackie's house. In front of the house were several police cars and an ambulance. Steven's heart was racing so fast he thought he might have a heart attack at any moment. He saw a couple police men dragging Mr. Burkhart out of the house. He was screaming and shouting, but Steven only saw the blood all over his shirt. Finally, Steven found Jackie. She was on a gurney being taken by several paramedics into the ambulance. Steven didn't get a very good look at, but he wasn't really trying to focus. He didn't want to think about it. He ran toward her and called out her name. He was stopped by a couple police men.

"Let me see her!" He shouted. "She's my girlfriend, please!" He shouted trying to get past the police men. Red finally came up and grabbed Steven's arm. It wasn't a hard grab, just a gentle one to let him now he was there.

"Wait, who did you say you were?" One of the men asked him.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said, feeling like he was gasping for air. The ambulance started driving off. "Where are they taking her?" He asked. He needed to be with her so bad right now. He needed to hold her and never let her go and tell her he loved her more than anyone else.

"They are taking her to the hospital." They said and gave him the address. It was the same hospital that Mrs. Forman worked at. Steven felt Red's hand press on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the Formans. He nodded and followed them to the car, so they could go to the hospital.

When the Formans and Steven arrive at the hospital they immediately went to the front desk.

"Oh, hello Kitty. I didn't think you were working today." The receptionist said to Mrs. Forman with a smiling face. Mrs. Forman smiled a little bit, trying to stay calm.

"Well, I'm not. We're here for Jackie Burkhart." She said. Steven kept moving his weight from one foot to the other never really feeling comfortable.

"Well, the paramedics just brought her in. The doctors are seeing her now." The receptionist said. Steven felt like there was a giant weight in the pit of his stomach. They all sat down in the waiting room chairs, feeling like there was nothing else they could do. Steven let his head rest in his hands. If she . . . Steven shuddered at his thought . . . he would never be able to forgive himself.

Finally, a doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Is anyone here for Jackie Burkhart?" He asked. Steven basically jumped out of his seat and ran over to the man.

"Me!" He shouted. He felt Red's hand on his shoulder again, so he took a deep breath. "I'm Jackie's boyfriend, Steven." He said calmer. "Please, is she gonna be ok?" He felt like his throat was a desert is was so dry. The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"Well, I'm afraid Jackie went through a lot. She has a broken leg, several broken and fractured ribs, a couple injures to her head, some internal bleeding, not to mention some cuts and bruising. She is currently unconscious." The doctor took a look at them. Steven looked like he was gonna pass out. "She has lost a lot of blood. Now we've going to bandage her up, and give her some stiches for the cuts. Well need to give her some blood transfusions seeing as she's lost so much already. I promise to come back and get you when She is ready." Steven nodded slowly, trying to grasp everything he was saying. The doctor then nodded and went back inside. Steven felt Red squeeze his shoulder.

"She's gonna be ok, Son." He said, almost in a whisper. Eric looked very tense and uncomfortable and Kitty looked like she was holding back a water fall as she kept her eyes on Steven. Steven nodded; they all started walking back to their seats.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted. Steven turned and saw a woman in a paramedic's uniform walking toward him. "Did you say your name was Steven?" Steven nodded slowly. "Your girlfriend, Jackie asked me to tell you something." Steven's eyes felt like they were gonna pop out. He hoped she was ok. The paramedic continued, "She said: "Steven, I love you and I always knew you'd be my prince"." The woman said. Steven felt tears slowly trailing down his face. Someone thanked her, either Red or Kitty, Steven just felt speechless. The woman nodded to them and walked back to her job. Red led Steven back to their chairs. Eric sat next to Steven and Mr. and Mrs. Forman sat across from them.

_*Three Hours later*_

Steven was rocking back and forth in his chair. What is taking them so long? All he could keep thinking about was that phone call. She needed him so much, she was so scared. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost 4:00. Steven was supposed to be in the park setting up his special surprise picnic right now, but here he was sitting in a hospital waiting room, worrying about his girl. Eric had gone to get a soda from the machine and call the gang to tell them where they were. Mr. Forman was playing with his keys, trying to distract himself; Kitty was tapping her foot as she read a Cosmo magazine. Needless to say, they were all very nervous. Eric came back with three sodas. He handed one to his dad, who took a sip and then shared it with his wife. He then held out the second one for Steven. Steven looked at it as if it was a foreign object, but slowly took it into his hand. Eric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and sat back down next to Steven.

"Don't worry man," Eric started. Steven looked up at him. "Jackie's tough, she'll make it through this." Steven nodded. They sat in quiet for a little longer. "Hyde," Eric whispered so his parents wouldn't hear. "How long has this been going on?" Hyde tensed a bit. How could he say what he felt like he'd been holding in for forever? Jackie confided in him, he couldn't betray her trust. But, he knew Eric wouldn't let this go.

"A while," was all Steven whispered back. Eric nodded, knowing he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He settled back in his seat and took a sip of his soda. Steven just stared at the soda in his hands.

The Doctor reappeared in the room. "Jackie Burkhart's family?" He said looking at them. They all jumped up and went over to him.

"Please," Kitty said, looking like her heart was racing as fast as Steven's. "Dr. Jefferson, is she ok?" Kitty asked. The doctor smiled.

"Jackie is going to be just fine." He said. Steven felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Jackie was gonna be ok. "We've gotten her bandaged, given her a cast for her leg and have given her some blood transfusions." He said, they all remained quiet knowing he had more to say. "She is still unconscious, but she should wake up soon. Right now, she needs rest." The doctor said. The doctor put a hand on Steven's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes when he said: "I promise, Jackie will make a full recovery."

"Please," Steven said, finally finding his voice. "Can I go see her?" The doctor smiled, and nodded. Steven left the group and went to see Jackie. He stood in front of her door for a minute, afraid of what he might see. He finally took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jackie was lying in the bed, her leg was wrapped up in a cast and elevated, she had bruises all over her body, she had an I.V. hooked up to her arm, she looked pale, there was a gash wrapped around her forehead. But the thing that surprised Steven was that she looked like she was finally at peace. Steven slowly went to her side. She looked like an angel when she slept. He took her hand in his. He lent down and kissed her wrapped up forehead. He sat in the chair next to her bed and still held her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie." He said squeezing her hand. "I love you." He sat in silence with her for a while. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Steven turned his attention to the door, which had the Formans in the door way. He nodded at them, but then turned his attention back to Jackie. Kitty and Red walked to the other side of Jackie's bed, while Eric stood behind Steven. Kitty took Jackie's other hand and squeezed it. Red placed a hand on top of Jackie's head.

"She's gonna be ok." Red said softly. They all nodded, but stayed silent and watched Jackie sleep.

_*Five Hours later*_

Steven and Jackie were alone now. The Formans decided to head home, for some much needed rest, but Steven stayed behind for Jackie. He promised to call them if anything changed. He squeezed her hand a little tighter. Hyde took a deep breath. He looked at Jackie in the bed, all quiet and still. Jackie wasn't supposed be like that. She was supposed to be loud, cheerful, and happy. Choking back tears, Steven looked at the ground and said, "Jacks, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening. But I promise I will never let you get hurt again. Jackie, I love you," he said sighing a bit. "And I really need you to wake up. I need you here with me." He squeezed her hand once again. Only, this time, he felt a small squeeze back. He looked up from the ground at Jackie, who had her eyes open and a small, weak smile playing on her lips.

"I love you, too, Steven," she said to him, her voice very weak and raspy. Steven's eyes lit up at seeing her smile. He bent down over her and kissed her forehead. She released a deep breath almost like she was breathing in new air. He put his forehead gently on hers as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're ok." He said, finally feeling happy again. "I love you."

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said as she closed her eyes, a tear streaking down her cheek. Steven placed another kiss on her forehead and then sat back down in his chair, but still held onto her hand.

"Jackie, I need you to tell me what happened." He said. He could see her tense up a bit, she bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from crying more. "Jackie, please," he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"My mom has been gone for a while, I thought she'd be back soon, like always, but apparently she packed up all her stuff and it doesn't look like she's coming back." She said, she was staring at the ceiling. "I was sitting with my dad for lunch, and he was ranting about her being a dirty bitch and whore. I was just trying to keep my mouth shut, and keep my mind on you." She looked at him and smiled. "How happy you made me, and how excited I was for our date tonight." She squeezed his hand, but then her smile faded and she returned her gaze to the ceiling. "He grabbed my arm and twisted it, saying I wasn't listening to him. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter and said he would not be made a fool. Then he slapped me." Jackie took a deep breath. "He reared back to slap me again . . . I don't know why I said it . . . I guess it was like something snapped inside of me . . . I screamed at him "I hate you, you dick bastard!" It looked like he was gonna kill me. I quickly kicked him . . . you know . . . there," she said looking a little embarrassed to even mention it. ". . . and then I ran past him and into my room." She said a couple tears were slipping down her face. "I went to the window, hoping that if I left he'd cool down. But he must have nailed it shut when I wasn't there. He started trying to break down my door. I was trapped." Jackie took another deep breath and turned her vision to him. "I thought about you." She smiled weakly and let out a small laugh. "I wanted you to be the last thing I thought of, the last voice I heard, and I wanted you to know how much I loved you." Steven scooted his chair closer to Jackie and lightly kissed her lips. She smiled a little bigger at him, but then returned her eyes to the ceiling. "When he finally broke down the door, he slowly walked to me. He was like a vicious animal stalking his prey. I felt like I couldn't move. He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me into the hallway. He threw me into a wall at one point." Steven noticed tears trailing down her cheeks. "Then he threw me onto the ground and started kicking me right in the stomach. I felt so much pain." Steven knew her father's kicks must have been so hard that they actually broke some of her ribs. "Then he got next to me and started throwing punches everywhere." Jackie had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Then he grabbed me by my hair again and he dragged me to the stairs." She paused and had trouble breathing for a moment. Steven squeezed her hand tighter. That calmed her down a bit and got her back to breathing normally. "He threw me down the stairs." Steven remembered the staircase at Jackie's house was long; he shook his head trying to not think about Jackie falling down all those stairs. "When I lied at the bottom of the stairs, I felt like I was falling asleep, my head felt so heavy. I thought maybe it was all over." Jackie closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "But then . . . he was next to me . . . he slammed something into my leg and I heard a something crack." Steven looked briefly at her broken leg. "He stood over me and started beating me again. Then slowly, all I could see where shapes and then colors and then . . . everything turned black." She squeezed Steven's hand to remember he was there. "When I came to for a moment, I was in an ambulance and people were standing all around me telling me I was gonna be ok. I looked at a woman and asked her to give you a message."

"Yeah, I got it." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and they kissed again.

"Right after I told her what to tell you I faded out again." Jackie said. "I felt like I was outside my body when they were examining me, and they were saying everything that my dad had done to me. Then I faded out again." She smiled at him. "Then I woke up when you said you loved me." Steven smiled back. Jackie released his hand, but before he looked disappointed she patted the space on the bed next to her. He carefully got up from his chair and laid down next to Jackie. She rested her head on his chest. "Steven, I love you." She said. Gently, he rubbed her back, trying to be careful not to hurt her.

"Jackie, I promise you, he's not getting away with this." He kissed her forehead. She nuzzled at little closer to him, which was hard seeing how her foot was elevated off the bed. He could tell she needed to sleep. They both did. They rested for a while. Steven thought for a moment then said, "Jacks?" She hummed in response. "Happy Anniversary."

She opened her eyes and connected her lips with Steven. "Happy Anniversary, Baby." They kissed again and the cuddled together til they fell asleep.

**Ok, I made my friend cry and say "Awwwwwwww!" That made me happy! Please review and tell me how you reacted!**

**Once again, check my profile for updates on stories (: It's just easier to do that **

**I'm working on a new story right now! If your curious about it than feel free to message me! I promise I won't be ditching this story, but this is just another story that excites me to write!**

**I love you guys! Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or hug your loved ones! Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	6. Always There

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So, I love you guys!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – You are the most awesome and wonderful person EVAR! Thank you so much for your reaction, it had me bouncing off the walls! Also, I LOVE THE COVER! Thanks again! **

**RIFA79 – I'm sorry I broke your heart! I would give you hugs if I could! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars – Thank you! Your reaction made me smile (: Sorry I made you cry, but I made myself cry sooooooooo :D**

**Allstar – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you love Hyde! He is awesome!**

**Thank you to those who have favorited and followed me and my story! I love you guys!**

**So, it's still gonna be sad, but I always promise love at the end of the rainbow!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Always There

_*Three days later*_

Jackie and Steven rested on her hospital bed staring at the lame show that played on the small hospital T.V. that hung on the wall. Her head was laid against his chest as he rubbed her back gently. It had been three days since the terrifying events caused by her father. The gang had been by to visit her on Sunday, though no one really knew what to say, and Jackie just felt uncomfortable. She didn't want their pity; she just wanted to go back to being in a state of ignorant bliss around them, back to pretending her life was good instead of the mess it really was. Mr. Forman didn't even look her in the eyes. Jackie knew he wasn't very good in these kinds of situations. Situations where you don't throw punches or a foot-up-your-ass threat, but instead you just try and comfort the person. However, he did kiss her forehead and tell her everything would be ok. He was acting like a caring father that did all he could to help her get through this.

Jackie sighed remembering her father. Her father was remanded in jail, which meant he would be kept in there without a chance of bail. Steven was right; he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. The only thing Jackie was afraid of now was facing him in a trial. What would they ask her? She really didn't want to talk about what he did to her, especially with him sitting at the table, starring at her with those evil blood thirsty eyes that she remembered from that day. It made her nervous and a bit sick, but Steven was always there for her, which made her feel so much better. As long as she had Steven, she would be happy. Jackie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. In response, Steven turned and kissed her temple, she smiled at his action. He had stayed with her through everything and he made her feel like she was the most amazing and loved girl in the world. He would hold her hand, kiss her and wrap his arms around her so she would feel love and comfort. She kissed him again, thinking about how wonderful he was.

"Hey kids," Mrs. Forman said as she came into the room. "Ok, Jackie, time for your checkup." She said giggling and smiling. Jackie smiled back at her, she was happy that even though Kitty was just as worried about her as everyone else, she tried to help Jackie move past this instead of dwelling on it. Steven smiled as well and leaned over and kissed Jackie's cheek before getting off the bed. He knew this checkup would involve looking at her stomach to check on her ribs, and glancing over her body for progress, and he wanted to give her respect, and also not relive the pain of seeing her in so much pain, so he would excuse himself but come back in the room the moment they were done.

"I'll get you a soda." He said. She only nodded and squeezed his hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and whispered "I love you" to her. She released a breath. She would never get tired of hearing those words. She watched him walk out of the room. He was wonderful. Jackie turned her attention back to Mrs. Forman, who was smiling at the couples love for each other.

Mrs. Forman then peeled back the covers to examine Jackie. Jackie sat up a bit in the bed. Kitty pulled back Jackie's hospital gown and took away the ice pack that had been sitting on her ribs for the last half hour. Mrs. Forman told Jackie that it would take six weeks for her broken and fractured rubs to heal and every two hours she would have to put ice on her stomach for at least 30 minutes. It was hard and really cold at first, but she got used to it after a while. Then Kitty asked Jackie to take some deep breaths so she could look at her rib cage. Jackie took several deep breaths and Kitty took notes on her clipboard. Mrs. Forman then examine some of the bruise all over Jackie's body, some were already starting to fade. Afterward, she checked on Jackie's broken leg. It was no longer elevated off the bed. Jackie was happy that she got to pick the color of her cast, and she picked a very pretty hot pink color. She had everybody sign in. She loved what Steven wrote the most "I love my Princess Jackie". It made her grin from ear to ear.

Jackie was feeling better both physically and mentally.

"You know, Jackie, you're doing really well." Kitty said, writing the last thing on her clipboard and then smiling at Jackie. "You should be all healed up in no time."

"Mrs. Forman, I want to thank you." Jackie said smiling gently at her. Jackie grasped Mrs. Forman's hand. "I mean for everything. You were there for me when I needed you and you have cared about me like I was your child." Mrs. Forman was tearing up a bit, but still smiling at Jackie.

"Oh Jackie, that is so sweet." Mrs. Forman said, squeezing Jackie's hand. Jackie felt like Mrs. Forman was the kindest women she'd ever met. Mrs. Forman was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Hello, I'm looking for my daughter." Jackie's smile slipped from her face as she looked past Kitty to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mother?" Jackie's voice was able to say, though it came out as a whisper. Jackie's mother was grinning as she had a fresh tan layer on her skin and expensive sunglasses covering her eyes. Jackie felt like she was seeing a ghost or something. "What are you doing here?" Jackie felt like the words were just coming out on their own, since she was still trying to process that her mother was here in her hospital room.

"I'm here to talk to you, silly." She said entering the room, taking off her sunglasses and moving to stand next to her hospital bed. Mrs. Forman decided to give them their privacy by moving out into the hallway, but Jackie was so focused on Pam that she didn't even notice. "Oh, that must have been a nasty fall." Pam said looking at Jackie's condition still smiling. Jackie gaped at her mother.

"I didn't fall, Mother." Jackie said, a few tears slipping from her eyes. "Father beat me nearly to death." Jackie's mother rolled her eyes. "Mother, he has hurt me more times than I can count and I can't be quiet about it anymore." Jackie's voice was still a little shaky, but she made sure her words were heard by her mother.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic, Jackie?" Her mother said, patting her shoulder and giving her a bit of a smug smirk. Jackie felt like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pam opened up her purse and pulled out her compact checking her lipstick.

"Mother, he's been hurting me since I can remember, and you just sat by and watched." Tears were now pouring from Jackie's eyes. She could see a small twitch in her mother's face, but it straightened back into a smile as she closed her compact and slid it back into her purse.

"You know, sweetheart, if you just tell everyone that your father didn't really do all this to you, that you were just being clumsy, than we can all go back home and things can go back to the way they were." She put her hand on top of Jackie's, but Jackie pulled her hand away and gave her mother the coldest most disgusted look on her face.

"You mean back to that horrible man beating the crap out of me and you sitting by and not doing a single damn thing to stop him?!" She screamed. Pam tried to say something and calm her down, obviously more worried about her reputation and being embarrassed than her daughter's condition. "You would just sit and watch him slap me and grab me! You watched him give me bruise after bruise! Why mother, why wouldn't you stop him?!" The tears were pouring like full mountain river streams now. "You are my mother, you were supposed to protect me and love me!" Years of holding in her hatred of her mother was finally being let out. "You gave birth to me, and you sat idly by and watched your husband nearly kill your daughter on several occasions!" Pam was not making eye contact, still trying to get Jackie to shut up. "You were always quiet! Were you so afraid of him that you let him pick on and destroy a little girl's innocence?! You never even tried to help me or protect me!"

"Jackie, you are completely blowing things way out of proportion." Her mother said, shaking her head like she was just brushing off everything Jackie had just said. Or she was trying to brush off Jackie and any guilt she might have had. That was the last straw for Jackie.

"No, I'm trying to understand how a mother could watch her daughter be abused and not do a damn thing, except get drunk and let random men bang her so she can forget the horrible bitch she really is!" Pam's hand quickly smacked Jackie's cheek. It didn't hurt like her father, but Jackie still sat there and stared at her mother and her mother stared back. Finally, Jackie looked at her mother with strength and said to her: "Did that make you feel better . . . Mother?" Her voice was almost a whisper, but Pam heard the words as if she had screamed them in her face. Pam simply yelled something and left the room in a huff, barging past both Kitty and Steven whom had heard everything. Steven and Kitty both felt silent. Steven glared as Pam walked out of the hospital, remembering his own mother.

Steven immediately went into the room and saw Jackie with her face in the pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. He went to her side and rubbed her back gently. She launched herself into his arms and had his shirt soaked in tears in a matter of minutes, but he didn't care he just held her tighter. A few tears fell from his eyes. He rocked her in his arms as she continued to cry and let out years and years of pain and suffering.

"I promise, baby, everything is gonna be ok." He said as he kissed her temple and held her tightly in his strong protective arms.

**. . .**

_*Six hours later*_

Jackie was resting peacefully in Steven's arms now. It had taken a while of crying, but Jackie had finally finished crying, but she wasn't ready to talk about it. She had felt weaker, but also stronger. It was a strange, but amazing feeling. She sighed into Steven's chest and he rubbed her back to comfort her. It was a little past 8:00 now. Steven had asked Mr. and Mrs. Forman if it would be ok for him to stay with Jackie tonight. With the condition she was in, they completely understood. But, Mr. Forman did decide to say "No funny business or my foot is going up your ass!" That made Jackie smiled for a moment. Jackie seemed to be asleep, but Steven could tell she was still awake. He remembering how hard it had been for him when his mom left.

"Jacks, you asleep?" Steven asked, even though he already knew the answer. Jackie shook her head against his chest. "Are you ok?" Again, she shook her head. "Do you wanna talk?"

"How could she do that, Steven?" Her voice was very weak, almost like she was just getting it back. "How could she pretend like nothing ever happened?"

"I don't know, Jacks." He pulled her tighter in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I mean, I don't ever want imagine anyone hurting you. I want to protect you and keep you safe." Steven released a breath, trying to stop himself from thinking too much about it. "Jackie, I'm sorry your parents suck." He said. He wished he could say something more meaningful, but he wasn't always good with his words. Jackie moved her head to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry your parents suck, too." She said. She kissed his lips and he gently kissed her back. "I love you, Steven." She said, smiling weakly at him.

"I love you, too." He said. She went back to resting on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, just kind of thinking about everything. "Hey, Jacks?" She hummed in response, obviously on the verge of sleep. "Do you think you would change your life if you could?" Jackie turned herself so she was now lying on her stomach crossing her arms over Steven's chest and resting her chin on her hands. She stayed silent in thought for a minute.

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't change a thing, you know?" She said looking into his eyes. He just nodded in understanding. "But, I know you're the one thing I would never change." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her. "What about you?"

"I think it's kind of the same for me." He said shrugging. "I mean the only things that are good in my life are my friends and the Formans." Jackie looked a little sad at not being mentioned. She tried to look away, but he held her chin in his finger tips and forced her to keep eye contact with him. "But you are the best thing about my life." She felt her heart melt. She smiled and kissed him. She laid her head back on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Steven could feel her falling asleep in his arms, but he couldn't fully fall asleep yet. He petted her hair as he looked up at the ceiling and thought about Jackie's smiled, her laugh; he knew in his heart that there was no way he would ever want to be without her. She really was the best thing in his life. He remembered how Jackie had always been there whenever he needed her. She would be there to talk or just listen, or even just sit in silence. She always seemed to know what he needed. And he would always be there for her. He looked down at her and brushed some hair off her face so he could see her. She was beautiful. He remembered the tears on her face from this afternoon. He wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. And he would do whatever he needed to do to keep her happy. He kissed the top of her head again, and began to drift off to sleep with one word still ringing in his head . . . always.

**I love this sweetness and happiness going on! Please review and, again, tell me how you reacted! Cuz that makes me happy to know how you felt and what you thought!**

**Once again, check my profile for updates on stories (: Cuz I'm awesome like that **

**Check out my new story: Sing Another Song! I really love it and I can't wait to get it really going!**

**I love you guys! Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or eat a yummy cookie! Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	7. Birthday Surprise

**You guys never seize to amaze and make me so happy! I love you all! I wish I could give you guys hugs! But, I hope another chapter is just as good (:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – I always love reading your reviews and hearing how you reacted! It always makes me so happy! Love ya!**

**Guest – Yay! I hooked you in!**

**Ledhead – I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm happy though I left you in awe!**

**Acc5rod – Thank you!**

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars – You really make me smile with you reviews! Thank you!**

**Ok, so this chapter is a lot of bonding and smiles! I hope you get smiles while you read!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Birthday Surprise

_*4 months later* _

Jackie stood in her new room and studied herself in the mirror. After the incident with her dad, the Formans took her in. The let her stay in Laurie's old room and treated her like family. Her mother disappeared after visiting her in the hospital, but Jackie felt like she had said everything she needed to say to her mother. Jackie was released from the hospital about a week later and she was in tears since she feared she had nowhere to go, but the Formans and Steven were there for her.

The day after she was released from the hospital, she went to talk about her father to the judge. Everyone was in agreement that is was too dangerous for Jackie to be questioned in front of her father, so she gave her testimony in the Judges' chambers. There was enough evidence to lock him up for a long time. After they called Jackie to let her know that he would never be bothering her again, Steven held her in his arms while she cried for the little girl who was hurt so much by her father.

A few weeks later her ribs had healed and all her bruises were gone, and then almost two weeks later, the doctor removed her cast. As she looked in her full sized mirror she saw that she looked like herself again. You would never know how badly she had been hurt. Except of course for the way people treated her. Everyone took such caution around her now. She hated making everyone walk on egg shells around her. It felt like no one would look at her as the girl she once was, but now as this sad, destroy, defenseless girl. She really hated that. The only people that treated Jackie with the same respect were Steven and Mr. and Mrs. Forman. They all treated her like she wanted to be treated. Whenever she talked to them, she felt like for a moment she forgot all the pain and sorrow.

She took one more glance in the mirror, feeling satisfied with how she looked today. She took another deep breath before exiting her room. She walked into the kitchen to see the usual, Kitty cooking and Mr. Forman, Steven and Eric sitting at the table. She walked over to Steven and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Steven," She said to him. "Hap-" he put a finger over her lips and shushed her. She just giggled and sat next to him.

"So, Steven, Jackie, what's up for you two today?" Mrs. Forman asked them. Jackie looked at Steven and smiled. She waited for him to answer. He smiled back at her.

"Oh you know the usual." Jackie rolled her eyes at his answer. "So, I guess we should get started on that now." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen and onto the drive way. He looked at her and she was grinning at him.

"Happy Birthday, Steven." She finally said, pecking his lips. He chuckled and kissed her back.

"Thanks, Jackie." He said, smiling at her.

"Why didn't you want to tell everyone?" She asked. He put his arm around his shoulder as they started walking down the driveway and then the sidewalk.

"Oh, you know, Jacks. I just don't want everybody to make a big deal about my birthday." He said, shrugging a little as he said that.

"Ok, well that just means I get to make that much bigger a deal about it all by myself." She said giggling. He pretended to groan. They both laughed.

"So, what do you have planned for me today?" He asked her. She smiled a little smugly at him, but kept quiet. "Oh, so it's a surprise?" She smiled again, but refused to answer. He just pulled her in tighter to his side, as they both laughed. When they made it to the park, Steven didn't feel very surprised, since this was their favorite place to go. He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, I'm so surprised." He said sarcastically. She glared at him, but still smiled.

"This isn't the surprise." She said, smiling smugly at him. She pulled him into the park and sat him down on a swing. "The surprise comes later." She sat down in the swing next to him. "I'm just distracting you til it's all set up." She smiled at him. He looked at her, cocking his eyebrow.

"Who's setting it up?" He asked. She just looked away. "Jackie, you know I don't want this to be a big deal." She was just checking her nails, ignoring him. "You told them, didn't you?" His tone was dry now. She still smiled now.

"I didn't tell them, they found out on their own." She said. He groaned.

"How?" He asked rubbing his hand done his face. He got up from his swing and turned around to look at Jackie, who was still smiling at him. She opened up her purse and pulled out an already opened letter from the DMV.

"The DMV sent this a couple days ago, telling you, you needed to renew your license now that you're 18." She said. "Mr. Forman opened it cause he thought you got a ticket or something. Kitty was bouncing off the walls, and so excited to plan your party." She continued, laughing a bit. He couldn't help but smile back, since it made him happy to see her so happy.

"So, you're distracting me, while Mrs. Forman sets up a big annoying party for me?" He asked.

"Yup," she answered popping the P. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Wait, does surprise mean secret?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Oh please, Steven." She said scoffing at him. "I was just trying to have you be prepared to smile and be happy for Mrs. Forman." He nodded. That did make sense. He sat back down in the swing. He looked over at Jackie who was smiling at him. "Why are you smiling so much?" He asked her, worrying she was up to something else. She laughed.

"Because, Steven, I'm happy!" She said while she was still laughing. "I'm happy to be with the most amazing and wonderful guy in this entire planet, and I'm happy that he loves me as much as I love him." He grinned at her.

"I think I love you more." He said, leaning over in his swing to kiss her. He didn't care how girly or stupid he sounded.

"No way! I love you way more!" She shouted.

"I love you more." He was just teasing her now.

"I love you more!" She shouted. She pushed him away a little. She was now determined to win.

"Ok, doll, it's my birthday." He said pulling her back. "How about we love each other the same, it'll be a tie." He asked.

"Well ok, but only because it's your birthday!" She said. They both laughed and kissed.

**. . .**

They stayed at the park for a couple of hours, playing like they were little again. But, as the sun started going done Steven felt more anxious. Steven was a little afraid of coming back to the house, but Jackie promised that she would be by his side through it all. He always wanted to do it for Mrs. Forman. She had been an amazing woman all these years and he was very thankful to have her in his life. Mr. and Mrs. Forman had been the parents that Steven and Jackie never had, and they were both very happy.

Finally, around 7:00, Jackie told Steven it was party time. "Don't forget to look really happy and surprised." She told him as the started walking back to the house, hand in hand. He smiled down at her.

"Yes, dear." He teased. She hit him in the arm with her free hand and he pretended to be hurt. They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, but then Steven had a thought. "Hey, Jacks?" She hummed in response. "What did you get me for my birthday?" He asked, smiling smugly at her.

"Oh no, that I am keeping a secret!" She said, laughing. He laughed as well. Her laugh was contagious. "I promise to give you your present later." She said. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed her's back.

"Can I guess?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"Ok, but you're never gonna guess it." She said, feeling confident.

"Is it a shirt?" She shook her head. "Is it anything to do with music?" She shook her head. "Is it something that you'll end up wearing?" He asked, pulling her even closer and whispering in her ear. His voice became all husky. She giggled, and pushed him away a little.

"Get your head out of the gutter, you prev." She said laughing. "For you information, it's pictures." She said, pouting a little that she had to ruin the surprise.

"Pictures?" Steven was a little confused. "Pictures of what?"

"Oh no, that's all you get!" She shouted. She wasn't ruining all her hard work. He shrugged, but pulled her close again. He loved her energy; she always got so excited about everything she did. They were only a block away now. She paused in their strides when they could see the lights of the house gleaming through the windows. Steven stopped as well and looked at her. "Steven, I got something for you." She said, smiling. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She leaned in close and kissed his lips. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while. They finally broke apart after a few minutes and rested on each other's foreheads. Jackie broke their eye contact to look down the sidewalk at the Forman household.

"You ready?" She said him. He nodded slowly. She grinned as she held onto his hand and pulled him along. As they got onto the driveway, the lights to the house all went out. Steven and Jackie silently laughed with each other. "Well, Steven, it seems like everyone is out." She said, her voice very sarcastic and on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess we should go inside." He muttered. Slowly, they walked through the kitchen and into the living room. All the lights flashed on and everyone jumps out from stupid hiding places.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouts. Steven pretended to be surprised, but Jackie rolled her eyes at his acting skills. She wrapped her arms around waist and kissed his cheek. Then, Kitty came up to them; Jackie broke away from Steven as Kitty took her place hugging Steven. "Were you surprised?" She asked him all excited. He smiled at her excitement.

"Oh, yeah . . . just . . . wow." He just kept smiling. Jackie was holding back a laugh. The party was pretty ok. Steven was having fun hanging out with his friends, and Jackie was enjoying seeing Steven handle this party. While Steven was talking to Eric and Kelso, Jackie went to help Kitty get the cake.

"I think he's having fun!" Kitty said, grinning from ear to ear. Jackie smiled back. Kitty pulled the cake out of the fridge and laid it on top of the counter. She and Jackie had decorated it yesterday, and it looked amazing. It was blue and green and had "Happy Birthday, Steven" laced on with black icing. Jackie even put a little heart in the corner of the cake.

"Yeah, I think he's enjoying himself." Jackie said, picking some icing off the corner of the cake and licking it off her finger.

"Are you gonna give him his present now?" Mrs. Forman asked. She had helped Jackie make her gift for Steven. She smiled at the women who had been an amazing mother to her.

"No, I'm gonna wait til later." She said, still smiling. Kitty nodded in understanding as she started lighting the candles on the cake. "We ready?" She asked Kitty. Kitty smiled and nodded again. Jackie and Kitty picked up the sides of the cake and brought it into the living room. They started singing happy birthday and everyone joined in. Steven smiled and blew out the candles. Jackie wrapped her arms around Steven and squeezed him tight in her grips. He squeezed her back. "What did you wish for?" She asked him as everyone returned to what they were doing before.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true." He said, teasing her. She softly punched his shoulder and again, he faked being hurt. He pulled her back into a hug. "Thank you, doll." He said, into her hair.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being you." He said, she smiled and kissed his lips.

**. . .**

It was late now. The party had ended and The Formans, Steven, and Jackie were cleaning up the party. Steven had had fun, but overall he was glad it was over now. "Thanks again for the party, Mrs. Forman." He said.

"Oh, it was no trouble, Steven." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "We wanted to give you an amazing party." Jackie smiled and went back to cleaning. After a moment or two, Kitty spoke again. "Oh, Steven, you won't believe what I found earlier!" She went into the kitchen and came back with a shoe box. Everyone sat down as Kitty put the box on Steven's lap. Jackie sat next to Steven and leaned on his shoulder as he opened it. Inside the box was some kind of certificate. Steven felt confused, but he lifted one of the papers from the box and saw it was his birth certificate. "I thought it was so cute! I found it in the basement this afternoon and I thought you might like to see it." He looked it over, but his eyes paused over one part.

"That's weird." He said, almost like a whisper. "This says that a man named William James Barnett is my father." He felt startled. All his life he thought Bud was his father. Bud was a total deadbeat who ditched him and his mom, but he still thought this deadbeat was his dad. Everyone sat in silence. They were waiting for him to say something.

"Well, do you want to meet him, Steven?" Kitty asked breaking the silence. "I'm sure we could find him."

Steven was still silent. "I . . . I don't know." He said, getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Jackie immediately followed him into the basement. He was sitting in the chair staring off into space. Jackie came up next to him and put her arms around his neck. He seemed a little shocked by her presence, but then he relaxed. "What am I gonna do, Jackie?" He asked her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" She asked her voice very quiet. He nodded.

**. . .**

Jackie and Steven had been walking aimlessly for a while now. They had just been talking. Steven talked about his strange relationship with his family, which led him to wonder if he should even try to meet this new guy. Jackie just listened, which at that moment, was the best thing anyone could do for him. When he seemed finished talking, he stopped and sat down on the sidewalk, and Jackie sat next to him.

"I don't know what I should do, Doll." He said, feeling very weak.

"I don't know either, baby." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "But, wouldn't it be nice to know one of our parents doesn't suck?" She asked him, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"But this guy could suck." Steven suggested.

"But, wouldn't it be easier to know he sucks rather than spending the rest of your life wondering if he is a good guy or not." He nodded understanding what she meant. "Would now be a good time to give you your present?" She asked.

He nodded. She reached into her purse and pulled out a book and handed it to him. He looked at it and opened it up. On the first page of the book was a picture of him and Jackie from when they were really little. As he flipped through the book, he saw more pictures of him and Jackie as they had grown up and been together. He smiled as he looked at each picture. On the last page, Jackie had written "I love you, my prince."

"I love it, thank you." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her. Her lips turned into a smile during the kiss.

"I love making you happy." She said against his lips. He smiled back. He knew that as long as he had Jackie everything would always be ok.

**I'm so thrilled! Please review and, again, tell me what you think! Cuz that makes me happy to know how you felt and what you thought!**

**Once again, check my profile for updates on stories (: Cuz I want to keep you in the loop! **

**Check out my other story: Sing Another Song! I always have karaoke moments when I write that story (:**

**I LOVE you guys! Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or dream of sparkles and unicorns! Or all of the above! WOO!**

**~Spencer **


	8. Fathers and Forever

**I love you guys! You guys are awesome, cause you always make me smile and so thrilled! (:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – You are too sweet! I love your constant reviews and amazing awesomeness! THANK YOU!**

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars – Thank you for your reviews! Keep rocking on! (:**

**Hanselnext – Thanks for sharing your favorite parts with me! You are so awesome! **

**Ok, so in this chapter Steven meets his real dad, and then Jackie and Steven share their love with each other! I love the love! Fluffy like marshmallow clouds!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Fathers and Forever

_*One Week later* _

Steven was pacing the room as everyone else sat in the living room. Steven had made the decision to meet his real dad. Kitty had found Steven's father lived in Milwaukee. She contacted him in hopes he and Steven would have a meaningful Father and Son relationship. Steven was still nervous about it though. What if his real dad wasn't any better than Bud? He brushed his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down.

Kitty had been nervously cooking all day, the room was almost filled with food, Red sat in his chair trying to focus on his newspaper, and Eric and Jackie were sitting on the couch trying to be supportive. Jackie kept her eyes on Steven. She was worried about him, knowing how nervous he was. When he was pacing past her, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He paused in his pace and looked down at her and squeezed her hand back. He knew she was just as anxious as he was. Both their pasts with their parents had obviously not been the best. From the look in her eyes, he could tell she was trying her best to stay relaxed as well. Jackie wasn't used to fathers, expect for Red of course. Her horrible past with her own father scared her ability to warm up to father figures. Red had been the only one she could feel happy around.

She was curled up on the couch trying to stay calm for Steven's sake. Steven sat down next to Jackie and kept her hand in his hoping it would keep them both close and calm. Jackie crawled into Steven's lap and rested her head against his chest. She couldn't help but feel exhausted over all this worry. Steven kissed her forehead and rubbed her back like he always did to remind her he was there. He almost laughed when he thought she purred like a kitten. How could she flip his mood so quickly?

When the doorbell rang Kitty jumped off her seat. "Oh, he's here!" She was really excited. Hyde hoped he was doing the right thing. She started toward the door. "Steven, fix your hair, Eric don't mumble and Red don't yell at Eric if he mumbles." Jackie sat up a bit off of Steven, but still stayed close to him on the couch. Kitty took a breath and then opened the door.

On the porch stood a tall, smiling, African American man. "Hi, is this the Formans'?" He asked.

Mrs. Forman stood there for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I already told your friend I don't want a subscription to Ebony magazine."

He smiled and laughed, "No, no, no we talked on the phone, I'm William Barnett, Steven's father." He said. Everyone turned in shock and looked at him. Kitty shook herself for a second trying to gather her thoughts.

"Oh, well, please come in." Kitty said, greeting him inside the home. "Steven, this is William Barnett, your father." She led this man to stand in front of Steven. Steven slowly stood up from the couch to meet the eyes of this man in front of him.

W.B. smiled at Hyde and held out his hand to shake his. Steven slowly and hesitantly held out his hand in return. "It's good to meet you, son." W.B. said to him. "I've been looking forward to this moment." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Steven said, still awe struck by the man in front of him. Eric stood up behind him.

"Wow, you came out of him?" Eric said, shocked by the situation going on. After a pause he said, "I'm not sure I see the resemblance."

"Actually, I feel like this explains so much." Hyde said, smiling weakly. He moved his vision to Jackie, still sitting on the couch. She had been staring at the floor and her arms were crossed over her body, almost like she was holding herself. Steven remembered her doing this whenever she felt afraid or she was remembering her parents. He immediately sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She looked at him and smiled weakly. "This is my girlfriend, Jackie." He said, and then he kissed her temple which made her smile more.

W.B. held out his hand, and Jackie shook it. "Nice to meet you, Jackie." Jackie smiled a very simple smile at him. W.B. sat on the couch next to Steven.

"Well, father and son." Red finally said. "I guess Steven got his mother's-"

"Eyes! Eyes!" Kitty shouted. Everyone took a deep breath over this awkward situation. "Ok, I'll say the elephant in the room. You're black." She said.

Eric whined "Mom!" Kitty looked at him and shrugged, as if she was saying someone had to say it. W.B. was still smiling though.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" Red asked him, trying to make the awkward cloud over the room disapeer.

"I own a chain of record stores." He said.

"Record stores, that's cool." Steven said, still holding Jackie close. "So, when was the last time you saw my mom?" He asked him.

"Oh years ago." W.B. said. "We were dating and she just disappeared."

"I know how that feels." Steven said, he then felt Jackie rubbing his back to give him comfort. "My mom ditched me a while back." He said, he wasn't really wanting to get into the emotional crap tonight, but it just kind of came up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, Steven." W.B. said, though a part of him wasn't surprised.

"It's ok, I've had a great support system." He said, looking at Jackie. She smiled back at him. I mouthed 'I love you', which no one else noticed.

"Yes, we have taken great care of Steven." Kitty said, grinning at the group. "Oh, isn't this great Steven, you've met your real father, he's wealthy and you two seem to get along!" Kitty said, clapping her hands for joy.

"My wealth?" W.B. looked taken back. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"All I meant was you are doing quite well." Kitty said, still smiling.

"So, you knew I had money before you invited me here?" He said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Red asked, his tone suspicious.

"I don't know." W.B. said. "Why don't you tell me, Steven?" He said and turned his vision to Steven.

Steven stayed silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts of what to say. "What are you talking about?" He responded.

"Well, we don't have to play games." He said, his smile gone and he sounded a bit more serious. "I can give you money if that's what you're after." Hyde felt himself tense as his hands rolled into fists.

"Is that who you think I am?" He said, his voice very angry. Everyone stayed silent. Hyde wasn't sure this was what he hoped for his father to be like. "I'll see you guys later." He said getting up from his seat and starting to leave.

"Steven," Jackie started to say, her voice very weak, like she couldn't speak.

"No, you know what," Steven started coming back into the room. "I didn't need anything from him growing up and I don't need anything from him now." His voice sounded angry, but also hurt. He went past Red and Kitty into the kitchen. Jackie knew he was going to the basement.

"Excuse me," Jackie said, moving past the group to follow Steven. She walked down the stairs to find Steven pacing like a mad man on the basement floor. "Steven, are you ok?" She asked her voice only a little louder than a whisper.

"How could he think that?!" He shouted. Jackie carefully enter the basement, but felt herself stay out of his path. "What made me think this was a good idea?!" He suddenly stopped his pacing and anger when he looked over at Jackie and noticed the fear in her eyes. The anger on his face thawed and guilt washed over him. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, which she greatly accepted. "I'm sorry, Jackie." He said into her hair. He remembered seeing that same look in her eyes whenever her father became angry. He wanted to beat himself up for making her feel that fear again. "I'm so sorry I did that, I was just-"

"You were angry." She finished for him. "It's ok, Steven, you had every right to be." She said, her voice growing a little stronger. Steven took her hand and led her to the couch where they both sat down. "Steven, I think it was just a misunderstanding. Everyone was just anxious and confused." Jackie said, as she rubbed the back of Steven's hand.

"I know, Jacks, I know." He said, calming down now. "Truth is, if I was in his place I would've said and thought the same things." He shook his head a little, Jackie could tell now he was just frustrated at himself.

"Do you wanna go back and talk to him?" She asked. "I bet he's still there."

"I don't think so." He said. "I mean, I just wanted to see if my dad was what I thought he would be, but I don't think I was really ready for all this." He said.

"Yeah, me neither." She said, almost like she was saying it to herself. Steven snapped his vision toward her remembering how uncomfortable she had looked earlier. He pulled her closer into his lap and she rested her head on his chest.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She breathed out. "I mean, I don't want to live with this for the rest of my life. I don't want to look at a man with the title of Father and automatically feel afraid of him and feel like I want to keep my distance." She said as she sighed, trying to stay calm. "Is that the way it's always going to be?"

"Well, you don't look at Red that way." He said smiling at her, trying to give her some hope. She looked up into his eyes and smiled back for a moment.

"I know," She said still smiling. But then her smile faded. "But it's also the way people treat me, like I'm fragile and if they say the wrong thing I'll break." She was shaking her own head now. "I mean, am I not strong enough to move past all this?"

"Doll," Steven said, almost chuckling. "You are the strongest person I know." He said, then kissing her temple, again. This brought back her smile. "Jacks, I know life seems hard now, and I know, someday, everyone will be able to look past this, but you gotta take it one day at a time." He said.

"You sound like a fortune cookie." She said, giggling a little.

"Trust me, everyone is just a little scared of what to say cause they don't really understand." He said. She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"No one really understands what you went through, Jacks." He explained. "They can't imagine anyone hurting you like that." He shuddered for a moment thinking about it. "I mean, I know you are a strong, take charge girl, but-" he stopped to take a breath before continuing. "Seeing you in that hospital bed, all broken and hurt, it killed me a little inside."

"Oh Steven," Jackie wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Why, it's not really your fault." He said picking his head up to try and look at her. She still kept her arms around his neck, but looked him in the eyes.

"I know, it's just something you say." She said, smiling weakly at him. Hyde smiled as he remembered her saying those words the night they met. "I see what you mean though." She said. "I guess it is a good thing people worry though, cause that just means they care." She nodded to herself. Steven chuckled a bit.

"Now, you sound like a fortune cookie." She lightly punched him in the arm. They both laughed.

"Steven, can I ask you something?" She asked. He nodded. She sighed and then said: "Do you think you'll take getting to know your father one day at a time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, rubbing her back as he thought. "I mean, I do feel like I want to know the guy. He is my dad after all." He felt so deep in his thoughts of his father.

"Maybe we could give him a call or something, just to see if we could try this all again." She suggested. "You know, without all the awkwardness." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe later." He said, relaxing back on the couch. "Right now, I'm happy right here." He said smiling at her as she smiled up at him. She rested her head back on his chest. After a few moments of silence, he broke the quiet by saying: "You wanna know what I wished for on my birthday?" He asked her. She sat up, grinned and nodded. "I wished that I could always be with you." He said. Her smile seemed to grow even more. She leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart from their kiss she laid her head back down on his chest.

"I promise, Steven, we will always be together." She said. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. They both finally felt calm again.

**I wish I had some of this love! Please review and, again, tell me what you think! Cuz that makes me happy to know how you felt and what you thought! I think this is gonna be one or two more chapters, so let me know what you think the ending will be. PLEASE!**

**Once again, check my profile for updates on stories (: Cuz I want to keep you in the loop! **

**Check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It's a sing along! Woo!**

**I LOVE you guys! Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or put your hands up and wave them like you just don't care! Or all of the above! WOO!**

**~Spencer**


	9. A Plan

**We are about three chapters away from the end! I'm sad and happy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – You rock my friend! And don't worry; Jackie will be dealing with her issues in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Allstar – Lol thank you for your reviews that keep me smiling!**

**Thank you Guest reviewers!**

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites as well!**

**Lots is happening in this chapter! I hope you love it! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9: A Plan

_*Eight months later*_

Jackie felt so tense as she sat shot gun in Steven's car. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this anxious and terrified. She struggled to be comfortable in the car seat as she shifted constantly trying to get comfortable which she felt unsuccessful at. She was constantly picking at her outfit and brushing her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. She felt a little light headed and scared over the situation in front of her. Steven, in the driver's seat of the car, noticed this about her. He held onto the wheel with one hand and used his other hand to pull her closer to him. She smiled weakly and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arm rested behind her head.

In the past months, things had gotten a lot better for them both. Hyde had taken another try at getting to know his father and it turned out his father was a really great guy. Steven was surprised by his new found relationship with his father. They really seemed to get along. W.B. even offered Steven a job at managing one of his record stores. He really enjoyed this job and felt great about his bond with his father. He and Jackie were very glad that at least one of their parents was a good person.

Jackie on the other hand, felt better, but still struggled. Jackie was graduating from high school in two days. She was very glad that it was almost over. She didn't really talk to anyone at her school, since she knew they would only look at her like a fragile victim. Ever since her father was arrested everyone would stare at Jackie and whisper. She felt so embarrassed all the time. The only real friends she had were the basement gang and Steven. Since first meeting W.B. Jackie had slowly warmed up to him, but her mind was still anxious and fear ridden. She was tired of being locked up by her past and she decided she needed closure.

Steven's car pulled into the parking lot, but neither of them moved from the car at first. Jackie looked up at the building in front of them. It seemed so cold and dark inside. Jackie took another deep breath and continued to rest herself on Steven's chest. Steven brushed his hand through Jackie's hair.

"You don't have to do this you know." He whispered to her. She nodded, but kept her eyes glued on the building.

"No, I need to do this." She said. She felt weak, but also determined. She finally sat up and got out of the car. Steven followed her. He wrapped his hand in hers as they walked toward the building. Jackie felt like a small child as they walked through the building. There seemed to be people everywhere, moving around as they were very busy. Steven took his arm around Jackie's shoulders and pulled her closer to him as they made it to a front desk area. Jackie and Steven both quickly signed their names on a log sitting on the desk. Steven still held on tightly to Jackie's hand as they both turned around. Jackie slowly went and sat down on a seat in front of a glass window. Steven stayed behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder so she would remember he was there.

On the other side of the window, a prison guard led Jackie's father to the seat on the other side of the window. He was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit and handcuffs across his wrists. They both picked up the phone and placed it to their ears. Jackie felt herself shaking a bit, but tried to keep in mind her reasons for doing this. She couldn't find her words at first, but gladly her father didn't keep himself quiet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her father asked. His voice still cold. He was the same dick bastard he was before . . . nothing seems to have changed. Jackie took a deep breath through her nose and regained her composure.

"I'm here for the little girl, whose childhood you destroyed." She said. Her voice trying to be strong. "You hurt me, and caused me to feel so much pain. Growing up, I never felt safe or protected. You don't even deserve the title of Father." She tried to hold back her tears, but a few slipped through. Her father just glared at her. "A father is supposed to love his child, pick her up when she scraps her knee, tuck her into bed at night, love and protect her." Steven squeezed her shoulder to remind her he was there. She stopped and took a deep breath. "But, you hurt me, pushed me down, and caused me to fear all fathers. Every bruise, and cut made me feel more afraid. You are a monster and I hate everything you every put me through." Her father's glare didn't fade from his face. "But, I can't live this way anymore." She said, sitting up a little straighter. "I have a family that loves me now, a guy who takes care of me," she rested her hand on top of Steven's on her shoulder. "I have a life I am very proud of, and I am going to walk away from here today and never think of you again." She glared back at him. "But, I know you will think of me, every day." His glare almost seemed to fade from his face for a moment. Jackie felt a weight lifted from her shoulders as she stood up from her seat, took her boyfriend's hand and walked away from her father. Steven let go of her hand, but only so he could wrap her in his arms.

"I'm proud of you, Jacks." He said to her, looking in her direction as they walked to his car. She kept her eyes locked forward and her jaw clenched tight. "Are you ok?" He asked, by then they were in the parking lot, next to his car. Jackie stopped in her pace and stared at the ground in front of her. She took another deep breath. She turned her vision toward Steven. A small smile played on her lips and her eyes were lined with tears.

"I'm a lot better." She wrapped her arms around Steven's neck and pulled her face to rest on his shoulder. His arms went around her waist and rested his head in her hair. He felt relieved to know she was ok. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back. Jackie released several breaths she had been holding in. It was like she finally had gained her peace.

**. . . **

_*Two days later*_

Jackie laughed and posed as Kitty took another photo of her in her graduation gown and hat. It was the morning of her graduation and her family was celebrating her. For breakfast, Kitty cooked chocolate chip pancakes and several delicious treats to match. Steven, Eric, and Red were sitting at the kitchen table eating the wonderfully tasty food. Steven, Red and Kitty were all dressed up to see Jackie get her degree. Eric was still in his underwear, since he didn't want to sit through a long ceremony on a Saturday. Jackie understood though. She posed again, blowing a kiss to the camera as Kitty snapped another photo.

"Jackie, you are so pretty!" Kitty said, and did her classic giggle. Jackie smiled and gave Kitty a hug.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Jackie said feeling so happy. Jackie broke apart from Kitty and smiled at her. She then walked over to the kitchen table and planted herself in the seat next to Steven. She smiled at him and took a bite of his pancake.

These few days since her closure with her father, Jackie had never felt so good inside. She felt so much happier and her past was behind her. She was right when she said she would never think of him again, he was her past and this was her future. She grinned at Steven as he smiled at her. She was happy that he was always here for her. She leaned in her seat so she could kiss his cheek. But he purposely turned his head at the last second so their lips pressed into one another. A sudden flash went off. The couple turned to see Kitty with her camera. She just took their picture. They laughed together. They felt so happy, nothing could ruin their happiness.

"Do you know what you're going to do after today, Jackie?" Red asked her. Jackie looked at him and rested her arms on the table.

"Yeah, I have an idea I'm working on." She said, smiling as she took another bite of a pancake.

"See Eric, Jackie's got a plan." Red said, pushing his paper toward his son. Eric had been taking a year off, to "figure things out". Jackie and Steven laughed at Eric's annoyance.

Kitty did her classic laugh when things got awkward. "So, Jackie, what's this idea?" Kitty asked her, sitting herself down in between Jackie and Red.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while." She said, looking deep in thought. "But, don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when I get it under way." She said, smiling at her new family. They smiled back. "Well, let's get my future started." She said, standing up from the table to go to her graduation. Red, Kitty and Steven followed her. Steven was quickly by her side, holding her hand. Red and Kitty got in the front seat of their car and Jackie and Steven crawled into the back seat and cuddle up and smiled as the car pulled out of the drive way. The future laid in front of them.

**. . .**

_*Eight hours later*_

Jackie and Steven rested on Steven's cot in the basement. Steven was on his back as Jackie laid her head and upper body on his chest, while her bottom half rested next to his on the couch. They were cozied up to each other and Steven's arms were wrapped around Jackie's petite waist. They always enjoyed being in each other's company. Steven looked at Jackie and smiled at her. Jackie looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm just really happy right now." He said to her.

She smiled. "Good." She leaned over to his face and pecked his lips. "I'm happy too." She said. They relaxed again, enjoying the quiet and each other's company. Jackie propped herself up on her elbows to she could look Steven in the eyes. "Do you want to know about my new project?" Jackie asked him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, of course." He said.

She smiled weakly and looked down for a second before speaking. "I've been thinking a lot these past couple days." She said, her voice was very weak and tired. "I've decided I don't want what happened to me with my parents to be in vain. I want that little girl I once was to finally have some peace, and I know the perfect way." She looked up and met his eyes. He was still confused. "My parents' house is just sitting there collecting dust and using up space. My father is going to be locked up for life, and my mother is showing no sign of returning, so I'm going to put that house to some good use." She smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm going to make my childhood home into a home for abused girls." She said proudly, a weak smile still playing her lips. A grin slowly appeared on Steven's face.

"Jackie, that's an amazing idea." He leaned up and pressed his lips into her's. When he pulled away he said, "I'm so proud of you." She leaned down and kissed him again. They shared their love. Jackie pulled apart from his lips and rested her head back on his chest. "I love you," He whispered to her.

Jackie smiled. "I love you, too."

**Don't you just love love! Please review and, again, tell me what you think! What did you think of Jackie's idea? I'm excited to know what you thought. **

**Once again, check my profile for updates on stories (: Cuz I want to keep you in the loop! **

**Check out my other story: Sing Another Song! It's goooooooooood! **

**I LOVE you guys! Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or sing a song about summer! Or all of the above! WOO!**

**~Spencer**


	10. Hearts Racing

**I'm so excited! Woo! And I just can't hide it!**

**Thanks to:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Lol, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Acc5rod – thanks for the reviews! I'm happy you liked the relationship!**

**I'm gonna say this now, ****don't freak out**** in this chapter, make sure you read it all the way through! **

**I wish you luck! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Heart Racing**

_*Four months later* _

Jackie sat on the driveway with Donna. She felt very concerned. Recently, Steven hadn't been spending as much time with her, and he seemed to be avoiding talking to her much. She rested her chin on her knees as she zoned out think about all the times he said he loved her, and he cared about her. All the times he said he couldn't live without her . . . but now . . .

"Jackie, don't you think this is a little crazy." Donna asked her. Jackie had just finished telling her about how worried she was about her relationship with Steven. "I mean the guy is crazy about you, why would he suddenly not be?" She asked.

"I don't know, Donna. But, recently he seems more and more distant. He gives me one word answers a lot and continually leaves me alone to go "hang with the guys"." She said putting air quotes around hang with the guys, since she was feeling suspicious about that. "I hate to be the clingy-girlfriend, but his behavior is seriously starting to worry me." She sighed. "I can't imagine my life without Steven. He's always been there for me." She suddenly had the terrible thought that Steven lied every time he ever said he loved her. She pressed her forehead against her knees and rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

"Would you feel better if I talked to him?" Donna asked. Jackie looked up at Donna and nodded her head like a crazy person. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so anxious. Donna stood up from her seat in the drive way and walked down the stairs to the basement.

Jackie went back to zoning out. She really hoped Donna would come back and tell her everything was gonna be ok. She was so worried about this. What if Steven was cheating on her? He had never shown interest another girl before. But maybe he hid his interest. She felt like her heart was about to explode inside her chest. Steven had always helped her get through everything. He cared about her and took care of her. Every moment they were so happy together. Why did this change? She could hear Donna screaming something at the guys. She covered her ears since she didn't want to know what they were saying.

She tried to distract herself by thinking about her Home for Abused Girls. She was doing really well with it. She told Red, Kitty and the gang about it and they all fully supported her. Donna and Kitty even volunteered to help her with it. In a few months it would be ready for girls. Steven had been a big help to her.

She bit her lip as her mind went back to thinking about Steven. What was taking Donna so long? She couldn't hear screaming any more. What were they saying? What if he was telling Donna he was planning to break up with Jackie?

Suddenly, Donna burst through the basement door and rushed past Jackie without saying a word. Jackie's eyes were glued to Donna as she ran to her house. Jackie's eyes started to fill with tears. He was breaking up with her. She got up from her spot and ran to her room in the Forman home. She closed the door, and fell on her bed, crying.

**. . .**

_* Six hours later*_

Jackie stayed in her room for hours. She refused to face the world. Every now and then someone would come to the door to try and talk to Jackie. But she refused to respond. She felt like her insides had exploded. She felt like her throat was on fire. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this heart broken.

She heard someone knock at the door. "Jackie, sweetheart?" Kitty said from the other side of the door. "Will you please come out?" It was about nine o'clock at night. When Jackie didn't respond, Kitty slowly opened the door and went inside. She sat on the bed close to Jackie and rubbed her back . . . just like Steven would. Jackie felt the tears pouring from her eyes. "Sweetheart, Steven has something for you. He's downstairs." She said, she sounded so happy. She must've not known that Hyde was going to break up with her.

"I don't want to see him." She said. Her voice was angry, but still stained by the tears on her face. Kitty continued to rub her back.

"Oh, sweetheart," was all she said. It was like she didn't know what to say.

"Is she going?" Jackie looked up and saw Kelso, Fez and Eric standing in the doorway. They all also seemed happy. What? Were they happy Steven was going to break up with her?! Kitty shook her head as she continued to rub Jackie's back. "Well, not willingly." Kelso went into the room and grabbed Jackie. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Michael! Put me down!" Jackie screamed. She started kicking and screaming. But Kelso had her with ease and he walked out of the door and started down the stairs. Everyone followed him. Kelso laughed at Jackie's struggle. The jerk . . .

They passed through the kitchen, where Red and Donna were. They were also smiling as Kelso walked through with Jackie. Why was everyone so freaking happy?! Kelso opened up the door and walked to Steven's car that had been sitting in the driveway with Steven in the driver's seat. Fez opened up the car door for Kelso. Kelso sat Jackie down in the car next to Steven. Fez then closed the door and they all ran back inside the house to give the couple their privacy. Jackie stared down at her feet; she really didn't want to be here, not like this, not under these conditions.

"Why won't you look at me?" Steven asked her. His voice sounded truly concerned. She decided not to answer, nor did she look at him. Looking into his deep beautiful blue eyes would just break her heart more. "Jackie, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" He moved a piece of hair away from her face. How could he be so caring at a moment like this?

"Why don't you just get it over with?" She said, her voice still hurt and tired. She didn't want to break up, but she just wanted it to be over. Steven was shocked needless to say.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Stop stalling, Steven." Jackie said closing her eyes. She felt she was on the verge of tears again. "Just break up with me and be done with it." She felt her heart breaking even more than it already was.

"Jacks, what the hell are you talking about?" He was even more confused than before.

"For the past few weeks, we've barely seen each other, and whenever we do see each other, you suddenly have to leave, and you barely talk to me and you never say why-"

"Jackie, I'm so sorry." He said, interrupting her. He pulled her closer. "Jacks, I'm not breaking up with you." He whispered to her. Her head spun around to look at him.

"What?" She was left breathless.

"Doll, how many times have I told you I love you? How many times have I said I couldn't live without you? I have said I always want to be with you. I don't ever want to leave you, baby and I never will." He pulled her even closer to him. "I love you, Jackie." He said. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. He brought his face to rest on her's, their lips were only an inch apart.

"I love you so much, Steven." She said. She felt her emotions had been exhausted.

"I'm sorry, I've been working on something important and I wanted to keep it a surprise." He said, pecking her lips lightly. "But, when Donna told me how upset you were, I decided to move up the surprise to tonight." He said, smiling at her.

"Wait, what surprise?" She asked, very curious now. He grinned at her, and turned the key in the ignition, starting to drive. His arm went around her shoulders as he pulled her closer so she could rest on his chest. Jackie closed her eyes and smiled. He was still hers. Everything was wonderful. They drove around for a little while. He rubbed her back which she loved. "So, where are you taking me?" She asked him, opening her eyes and smiling at him. Jackie was so happy that Steven wasn't breaking up with her.

"Unlike you, I don't want to ruin the surprise." He said, smiling smugly at her. She playfully smacked his leg. "I promise that you'll love it." He said, making her smile.

"I love you," she said, again closing her eyes. She loved those three words more than she could ever express. Steven kissed the top of her head. Even though this curiosity was killing her, she was still happy that she would always have Steven. "Will you give me a hint?" She pleaded and even pouted her lip a little.

"No way, I've worked extremely hard to keep this a secret. I got help from Eric and I had to threaten both Kelso and Fez when they were on the verge of telling you, Mr. and Mrs. Forman helped too. Then I made Donna promise also not to tell you."

'That's why she didn't stop to tell me what he said', Jackie thought.

"So, I'm not giving anything away." He said, chuckling a bit. What did he work so hard for? Suddenly, Steven pulled the car into a nearby parking lot. He quickly got out of the car and opened the car door for Jackie. Right after she got out of the car, Steven put his hands over her eyes. She giggled as she put her hands over his. She could feel his body pushing lightly into hers to get her to walk forward. He led her for a minute or two.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"We're almost there, be patient." He said, still laughing. Finally, he stopped leading her. "Are you ready?" She slowly nodded her head. He moved his hands away from her eyes. Slowly she blinked open her eyes. She saw a beautiful picnic was set up for them at their park. It was so glamorous and romantic. Jackie couldn't believe how wonderful it all looked. "What do you think, Doll?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Steven, I love it!" She turned and wrapped her arms around Steven's neck. Steven held onto her and kissed her head. Soon enough, Jackie and Steven broke apart from each other and sat down on the blanket. Steven opened up a picnic basket. He pulled out two glasses and some champagne. Jackie smiled at him as he poured her a glass and handed it to her. She held it in her hands and smiled at him. "So, you needed everyone's help to plan a picnic?" She asked, before taking a sip of her drink. He chuckled a little.

"No, Mrs. Forman helped with the picnic; I needed the guys for something else." He mumbled.

"What?" She was curious and suspicious.

"No, you've got to wait." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, but still smiled at him. He really was sweet to do all this for her. He reached into the basket and pulled out a tray of fruit. Jackie was very excited. She and Steven picked from the tray. They talked for a while, just enjoying the wonderful date they were having. Jackie found it so strange how easily Steven could flip her mood. Only an hour ago she was in tears and now here she was laughing, smiling and completely in love. Jackie turned her vision to the playground nearby. This place always seemed to be their kingdom and it made them so happy.

Jackie stood up from the blanket and grabbed Steven's hand pulling him to follow her. "Come on, Steven, let's go play!" She said while she ran to the playground. Steven laughed and followed close to her. Just like when they were much younger they play all kinds of games together on the playground. Steven and Jackie were they only ones at the park. They were enjoying their time together. They were on their swings swaying back and forth thanks to the wind. Jackie felt exhausted, but still happy. She rested her head on the chain of the swing and looked at Steven. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked. He chuckled a bit and then looked at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah you have." He said, swaying a bit in his seat. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips formed into an even greater smile. They kissed for a while before pulling apart. Steven stood up from his seat and stood in front of Jackie. Steven put his hands in his pockets and started looking around like he was searching for something.

"Steven, what's wrong?" She asked, feeling very nervous.

"Jackie, you know I love you, right?" He asked, looking down at his feet. Jackie smiled.

"Yeah, I know." She said. He took a deep breath.

"And you know I always want to be with you." He started moving from foot to foot, transferring his weight.

"What is it?" She was getting worried.

"Jackie, I love you." He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. Jackie's eyes widened. "And there is no way I ever want to lose you. You are the one perfect thing in my life. We've been together through the good and the suckish." They both chuckled nervously. Jackie's eyes were lined with tears. "Jackie, will you marry me?" His eyes stared into her's.

Jackie felt her heart racing, her throat go dry, but the tears running down her face. She launched herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, the whole time screaming yes over and over again. Steven laughed as his arms went around her waist. They stayed in each other's arms for a while. After a long time, Steven broke a little apart to pull a ring out of his pocket. Jackie gasped at the beautiful ring in his fingers. He grinned at her reaction.

"I had Red and Eric go with me to pick it out." He said as he slipped it on her finger. She smiled and went back to having her arms around his neck.

This day was emotional exhausting . . . but totally worth it.

**Awwwwwwww! Please review and, as always, tell me what you think! Did you freak out for a minute there? I'm excited to know what you thought. Sorry if I scared you!**

**As always, check my profile for updates on stories (:**

**Check out my other story: Sing Another Song! **

**I LOVE you guys! Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or give someone a big hug! Or all of the above! WOO!**

**~Spencer**


	11. Happily Ever After

**Hey! It's the last chapter! I might cry, in fact I know I will! **

**Thank you guys so much for just everything! For all the support and for your reviews, follows, favorites, and just for reading this story! Also for taking the time to read all of this! Lol I hope you've enjoyed this and it made you happy! **

**I wish I could bake you all cookies, I'm that happy and excited!**

**So, this chapter is almost like an epilogue, and I hope you love it! **

**Again, thank you for everything! XOXO**

**Chapter 11: Happily Ever After**

_*Nine years later*_

Jackie and Steven walked hand in hand to the park. It was mid-afternoon, and they were both very excited to go to their favorite place. Jackie squeezed Steven's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back, released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jackie and Steven looked over their shoulders, seeing their two children trailing behind. their little girl, named Mia, ran up to Jackie's side and grasped her hand. She had dark hair like Jackie's, but it was curly like Hyde's. She had Steven's beautiful blue eyes and Jackie's porcelain skin. She was six now. Jackie reached down and picked up her little girl and placed her on her hip. Mia wrapped her arms around Jackie's neck. The other child, their son, named Jake was now eight. His hair was also like Jackie's, dark and mixed with waves, and he had mismatched eyes like her. He ran up to his dad and took his hand. Steven squeezed his son's hand and smiled down at him. They all continued to walk to the park so the children could play.

When they finally reached the park, Jake released his father's hand and ran to the playground. Jackie set her daughter down on the ground and she followed her brother. Steven again took Jackie's hand and led her to a bench nearby. They both laughed as they watched their children's imaginations grow and explore. Mr. and Mrs. Hyde relaxed and smiled as Mia pretended to be a princess watching over her kingdom over by the jungle gym, and Jack pretending to fight an evil dragon over by the sand box. They were just as creative and imaginative as their parents.

Jackie looked at her husband and smiled. "How was the store today?" She asked him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It was fine, you know usual work stuff." He answered. Jackie giggled a little at his Zen laziness at his job. It could be annoying, but still something she loved about him. "How were the girls?" He asked her.

Jackie's Home for Abused Girls was doing great. Many girls over these years had come to stay with them. Several girls had moved on and found closure, thanks to Jackie. The girls would be hurt and scared, but Jackie, from knowing what they went through, could always help them. Currently, four girls were living in the house. They were all different ages and had different backgrounds and stories, but they were happy there was a place they could go to escape. The goal of the house was to help the girls recover from their abuse and give them a place to stay as long as they needed, and helping them get back on their feet once they were ready. Jackie was so happy about the help she had also been getting. Kitty had taken her nurse and mother skills to make sure the girls were healthy and well taken care of, Donna had helped by giving the girls the inner strength to find their own closure and find their ways, and Steven, Red, Eric, Kelso and Fez would help in any way they could. Jackie was able to connect with the girls and continue her own process of moving forward.

"They were wonderful. Donna, Eric, Kelso and Fez were gonna take them to the movies this evening." She said. Steven smiled at her. She quirked her eyebrow. "What?"

"Guess," he teased her.

She thought for a moment, then said: "You're happy." She grinned at him. He leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers.

These nine years had been truly amazing. Jackie and Steven had been married in a garden wedding, with all their friends with them. The couple moved into Jackie's old house. Their love for each other grew more each day. Their two children had only brought them closer and they were a great family. They wanted to be parents like Red and Kitty, who had loved and taken care of them. Hyde even involved W.B. since he had proven to be a pretty great guy. Steven and Jackie were, almost needless to say, way better than their own parents. Not to say they didn't experience a few problems here and there, but they always found their way through.

"Steven?" Jackie said. He hummed in response when he turned to make eye contact. "what would make you even happier right now?" She asked.

Without hesitation, he answered: "Nothing," Jackie grinned at him and kissed him with passion and love.

"Ew!" The couple turned and saw their children staring at them. They laughed and jumped off the bench and started chasing the kids around the park. They all laughed and ran around playing. It was a wonderful afternoon.

_*Six hours later*_

Mia and Jake were jumping up and down on their beds, waiting for their parents to tuck them in and kiss them good night. They had an amazing afternoon playing in the park, their favorite place in the world. Jackie and Steven walked through the door, into the children's room. Steven immediately went inside and grabbed his daughter, swinging her around in the air as she laughed and giggled. Jackie grinned and went after her son. She took him in her hands and sat on his bed, pulling him to sit on her lap. Steven fell on Mia's bed and Mia landed beside him. They all laughed again.

"Well, it's time for bed." Jackie said between laughs.

"No!" Both the kids shouted. "We need a story!" Jake said.

"Ok, how about the story of Princess Jackie and Prince Hyde?" Hyde asked. Both the kids shouted for joy. This was their favorite story! Mia and Jake crawled under the covers of their beds. Jackie cuddled next to her son and Steven sat up next to Mia.

Jackie started. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess, named Jackie. She was very glamorous and kind, and she had a big heart and dreamed of true love and happiness. But, sadly things were not all well for Princess Jackie, since her parents, the Wicked King and Queen were two very horrible people. So, one night, feeling tired of their unkindness to her, Princess Jackie decided to run away and try to find a new kingdom." The kids smiled at their mother, hanging on every word.

"But, then," Steven interrupted. "Princess Jackie came across Prince Hyde."

"But, she called him by his real name, Prince Steven." Jackie quickly threw in. Steven rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"Any way, he talked to the Princess, and soon they were great friends!" He said. "He took her to his secret kingdom where they laughed and played for a very long time and after a while they talked and found out they had a lot in common."

"Yes," Jackie stepped in. "You see, Prince Steven's mother was a . . . a-" she looked at Steven as she searched for the right word.

"A whore." Hyde said.

Jackie quickly covered Jake's ears. "Steven!" The kids laughed and so did Hyde. "No, she was a witch. A very mean and nasty woman." She said, regrasping the children's attention. "So, unfortunately both their parents were very cruel and horrible people to their children."

"So, they decided they would be there for each other." Steven said. "And as they grew they became closer and closer."

"And then, as time continue, they knew they loved each other." She said, smiling lovingly at her husband, who replied to her smile with one of his own. "They were very happy together."

"But then, Prince Steven's mother, the w-" he paused to look at Jackie who was giving him a glare. "Witch." She rolled her eyes, causing him to smile even more. "She left Prince Steven, and although she was a witch, it hurt the prince very much. But, his Princess was there to help him get through it." He again connected eyes with Jackie, and was truly thankful she was there. "So, the Prince left his castle and went to live with a very kind and loving family in the Forman Realm. In the Forman Realm, were King Red and Queen Kitty, and their dorky girly son, Eric. They treated him like he was a part of their family. He was happy there, but he still worried for Princess Jackie."

"You see, Princess Jackie had decided to go back to her castle with the Wicked King and Queen. And the King started using his wickedness to hurt the poor Princess. Every day she was hurt and afraid. But, the one person that could make her happy and protect her was her Prince." She smiled and winked at Steven.

Steven smiled back at first, but then his smile faded. "But, tragically, one day he was not able to protect her and the evil King used all his wickedness to hurt the Princess."

"But, the Princess contacted him and he used his quick thinking to help her." Jackie quickly said, trying to cheer him up. "She was rescued by guards from the town and taken to a doctor."

"And Prince Steven went and saw his Princess at the doctor's, and he promised her she would never be hurt again." Steven said, reaching over to Jackie and squeezing her hand. She squeezed his back. "So, the Wicked King was locked up for good, and the Evil Queen ran away, never to be seen or heard from again."

"So, Princess Jackie, when she was feeling all better, went with Prince Steven into the Forman Realm, where King Red and Queen Kitty took care of her as well and they were happy." Jackie said, smiling at her children. "And, then she had an amazing idea! She wanted to help princesses just like her that were hurt by wicked people, so she transformed her castle, so it was welcome to all and she had help from the Prince and her new family." She squeezed Steven's hand again and smiled at him.

"And then, Prince Steven realized he was so in love with the Princess that he wanted her to become his Queen." He grinned at her and she blushed. "So, he took her to their kingdom and he asked her to marry him."

"And she said yes, at least a billion times." She said laughing. "So, they were married, and they had two beautiful children. A handsome boy, and a beautiful girl." She said and kissed the top of Jake's head and Steven wrapped his arms around Mia before kissing her as well. "And they all lived, happily ever after. The end!" Jake and Mia clapped. They always loved hearing that story. Jackie and Steven smiled at each other and at their children. They knew that these kids were happy and they knew they were loved.

Jackie and Steven tucked in their kids, gave them both kisses and wished them pleasant dreams, as they turned off the light and left the room. Once the door was closed, Steven wrapped Jackie up in his arms. Her arms went around his neck. They kissed, both their lips in the shapes of smiles.

"I love you, Queen Jackie." Steven whispered against her lips.

"I love you, King Steven." She whispered to him.

Their story was filled with true love, heart ache, sadness, happiness, friendship, and so much more. Their kingdom was something beautiful, amazing and wonderful and it was theirs.

And they lived Happily Ever After, The End

**I hope you loved it! I will say that I cried a little! **

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoy and loved it, and I hope it made you smile! I LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys! You are all amazing! I'm filled with happiness and I hope you are too! **

**Please review, follow, favorite, send me a message, or just be happy filled with love! Or all of the above! WOO!**

**Again, thank you guys sooooooo much! Luv ya! I hope you know you are loved, and I hope you believe in true love and happy endings!**

**THANK YOU! Have I said that too many times? Oh well!**

**~Spencer**


End file.
